Sting
by Xaphrin
Summary: Beast Boy has a secret pastime that he's not so proud of, and when it becomes too much to handle, relationships become complicated.
1. Sting - Beast Boy

**Sting  
**)O(

Beast Boy wasn't necessarily sure _why _he did it.

Actually, that wasn't exactly the truth. He knew why he _started_ it (because he was a horny teenage boy in the throes of puberty, subject to curiosities of a more carnal nature), but he wasn't exactly sure why he _continued _doing it. He was older now, he'd gotten his urges under control with a strict diet of porn, masturbation, and the occasional second or third base on a date with a fangirl. Yet, in spite of his boyish charm and good looks, he still hadn't made a full run around the bases yet, but he put that blame on his own reservations.

Or the fact that he was picky about _who_ he wanted to run around the bases with.

Which is why he was in the body of a fly on the ceiling in the small bathroom adjacent to the training room. At the ripe-old age of nineteen, it was embarrassing to admit to himself that he was still being a Peeping Tom, as if he couldn't get half the girls in Jump City to drop their panties for him. But _her_… she was different.

_God_, she was different.

He knew, logically, that he should have been more interested in hanging out on the ceiling when Starfire bathed. She had tits for _days_ (which had developed even more over their years together as a team), and legs that looked like they could split a man in half. But no matter what he did, Beast Boy couldn't see her as anything more than a best friend, a big sister, and a teammate. Believe him, he had _tried_ to think of her in other ways… but it never seemed out work out just right.

But Raven…

She was sturdy, but curvy. Small and petite. She was a million different things that made her as sexy as she was to him. There was something so incredibly delicate and understated about her, that he had dreams and fantasies of just _holding_ her. Of course he also had fantasies about ploughing her like a field too.

His mind stilled as he heard movement outside the bathroom door.

The door slid open and she stepped inside, drenched in sweat. That alone was enough to make him moan mentally. It was a rare occasion when she trained alone, and watching her move around the mats exuding power and confidence like it was second nature was enough to make Beast Boy hard. He remembered the first time he had stumbled onto the sight. It was so awe inspiring, that he just stood in the doorway and watched her. It was like looking into a violent thunderstorm, terrifying and beautiful at the same time.

She really had no idea how incredibly _sexy _she was.

She sighed and leaned over the sink to look in the mirror, examining her face for any cuts or bruises, pulling her hair out of the way and tugging down the neck of her uniform to inspect herself even more. She cursed under her breath and deftly unlatched her cloak, letting it fall to the floor as she reached for the zipper hidden in the back.

Beast Boy took a mental breath and let his mind go blank. He had learned over the years that if he concentrated hard enough, he could let the mind of the animal he was hiding in come to the forefront, letting his own mind function just out of consciousness. Which meant that the Teen Titans' resident empath would have no idea she was being watched. Kind of a creeper move, but he would do anything to get just a glimpse of her body.

She peeled off her uniform and threw it in the same pile as the rest of her clothes, leaving her clad in a pair of black panties and a black bra. Utilitarian, basic, no nonsense… utterly Raven.

He admired her for a moment, wondering what it would be like to lay in bed and watch her wiggle into those panties. He would be propped up on his pillow under the covers, carrying on a conversation about their plans for the day, and she would turn and offer that lopsided, almost nonexistent "Raven Smile" before crawling over the covers the kissing him innocently. He would smile between their kisses and run his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer and into his arms.

God, he was such a sap.

But still… it was kind of a nice fantasy.

And then she pulled off the last remaining barriers, dropping them onto the floor.

Beast Boy now had to concentrate _extra _hard to not lose his focus.

She opened the glass door and turned on the shower, cursing under her breath as the water came out cold. Her body reacted to the temperature, gooseflesh erupting over her skin as her nipples peaked. Beast Boy imagined taking her into his mouth, suckling on the flesh as her hands buried into his hair, pulling him closer. His fingertips would trail over her body, finding hollows and paths that had never been discovered, and she would whisper his name breathlessly.

The water warmed and Raven stepped under the stream, rinsing the dirt and sweat from her body. Her fingers threaded through hair, rubbing shampoo deep into her scalp as she massaged her head. She let out a little sigh and leaned against the shower enclosure, exhaustion evident on her face.

Beast Boy frowned inside his own mind. He hated seeing her the way she was now, tired and worn out. Lately it seemed like every baddie in the book was on hyper-mode, trying to take over the world, or enslave humankind, or whatever. Needless to say that the Titans had been forced to work themselves to the bone, and it was no surprise that Raven was falling apart like the rest of them.

He wanted to wrap his arms around her and let her know that everything was okay. He wanted to hold her in his arms as they both drifted off to sleep, letting the moonlight spill over them entangled together. He would nuzzle her hair and kiss her neck, and she would make a noise that wasn't quite a chuckle and nudge him away from her, teasing him.

She lathered up a washcloth and ran it over her skin, cleaning all evidence of her training or their fight this morning from her skin. The black cloth trailed over her arms and legs, then her back, and then she washed her torso. Beast Boy couldn't help but stare at the way the foam slid over and around the curves of her body, mentally tracing the path as it traveled down her skin. And then her hand dipped between her legs, and Beast Boy had never been more envious of an inanimate object than he was of that washcloth.

He wanted to know what it would be like to taste her. To dip his mouth to her center and taste the water from the shower mingling with the taste of her own honey. To feel her fingernails bite into his shoulders as he pushed her to the edge of pleasure before sending her careening over the precipice.

She finished washing her skin and rinsed away the rest of the lather with a sigh.

Beast Boy knew the show was over, but he continued to stay still until he was absolutely sure that she was gone from the bathroom. Afterall, he still valued that his head was connected with his shoulders, and hoped it would continue to stay that way.

Her slender hands reached out to turn off the water, but she stopped half-way. There was a look of shame and reservation on her face, as if she was contemplating something and then she reached up to grab the hand held shower head, pulling it out of its mount on the wall. She rinsed off the rest of her body before leaning back against the shower surround, positioning the shower head between her legs, letting the water hit her sensitive flesh.

Sweet Jesus. She was masturbating.

He had never… should he even _look_?

Oh, hell yes, he should look.

It took the rest of Beast Boy's concentration to not release his animal form, let alone keep his emotions under control. He watched the way her legs trembled, the way her hand slid down the smooth, white tile on the shower surround, the swelling of her lower lip as it was caught between her teeth. He listened to the hitch in her breath, and the soft whimpers and moans that signaled she was close…

And then she made a strangled cry, a breathless name spilling from between her lips, and leaned against the shower surround.

The whole scene only took minutes, but felt like hours to Beast Boy.

Color flooded her face as she righted herself, and she used the shower head to rinse herself off as if nothing had happened in that small, enclosed space. Turning off the water, she stepped onto the bathmat and wrung her hair free of any moisture that still clung to her. She checked her skin again, and any cuts or bruises that had been there previously had disappeared. And then she wrapped herself in a white towel and picked up her clothes, as she made her way to the door.

There was a long pause as her fingertips rested on the lightswitch, as if she was thinking something deep and complex. And then she turned and looked back at the shower, her expression unreadable. Another moment passed before she switched the light off, plunging the small bathroom into darkness.

Long minutes slid by, and when Beast Boy was sure that she had left, he released his animal form and stood in the darkness of the room, smelling the sweet scent of her shampoo and bodywash. He didn't turn on the light, he just stood there, feeling the emotions she had left in the wake of her shameless exploration of her body. It was warm and exciting, and he wanted to stand there and remember the images forever.

He locked the door and stripped himself of his uniform, turning on the water and stepping under the same stream of water she had, wallowing in her scent and the memories of her pleasuring herself. He stayed there until the water turned cold and he sunk against the cool tile of the shower, sliding down to rest on the floor.

It wasn't until days after that he realized the name she had whispered was his.

)O(

_Because I enjoy making you all uncomfortable with me.  
And because I killed a spider in my shower this morning, which spawned this idea.  
Also, just to clarify the reference: _I'll Be Watching You, By Sting (and the Police)

_Anyway, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading_


	2. Sting - Raven

**Sting**

)O(

Lust railed against her mind like a rabid animal, hissing and spitting and clawing at the confines of Raven's mental walls. She bit back a curse and slid open the bathroom door, feeling the subtle push of foreign emotions against her powers. She sighed under her breath, wondering if today was the day she should finally tell him that she knew.

He'd been doing it for years, hiding in the body of some small insect, watching her shower. He liked to think that he was completely hidden under the consciousness of the animal he was inhabiting at the moment, but the truth was that once his own lust sank in, she _knew_. Of course she knew. A person couldn't have a surge of emotions _that _strong and expect an _empath not _to notice.

She knew what he had been doing for years.

But, Goddess help her, she had no idea why she allowed it to continue.

Maybe there was some sick part of her that enjoyed knowing she riled him up. Some twisted part of her soul that enjoyed the idea that she was the center of his voyeuristic tendencies, and controlled his carnal urges with mere images and memories of her body. There was something empowering in that idea, but it still didn't excuse the fact that he was watching her without her implicitly expressed permission.

Lust clawed at her again and Raven muttered "shut up" under her breath as she closed the door behind her. Training alone had always… _aroused _her, which is why she did it so rarely. Team training and battles were different, there were always x-factors and formations and new ways of reacting to attacks and stimuli. She was always focused and learning and never had time to think. But when she trained alone, there was nothing to keep her mind focused on the task. She wandered, thought, moved, all without missing a step in her own regimen.

And often, her mind wandered _too _far.

Beast Boy had walked in on her training once, and she had felt a surge of lust so powerful from him that it nearly sent her to her knees. She turned and they had stared at each other for minutes before he quietly ducked out of the room, closing the door behind him. The tension between them was so thick, that Raven was surprised nothing ignited in the emotional gasoline that filled the air. But she walked away, letting those hormones surround her until it felt like she was drowning in a sea of her own lust.

That had been the worst night of her life, and she had woken up with her sheets drenched in sweat, and who _knows _what else.

She felt his eyes turn on her, his excitement bubbling under the surface as she leaned over the bathroom sink, examining her skin. She bent in just the right way to show off the curve of her back as she looked closer at a cut near her jaw. Blood oozed through the small scratch and she bit back a groan. Mumbo had attacked her this morning, and while she had managed to come away sans any animal parts, he had still managed to get a few good hits in.

She reached around and pulled the zipper down the length of her back, letting it hit the floor along with her cloak. Cool air hit her overheated skin and she nearly groaned with the sensation, feeling Lust shiver and quiver with the feeling it gave her. Raven bit on her lower lip as Beast Boy's own lust pushed her senses again, reminding her that he was there, watching her.

As she unlatched her bra, she let her mind wander, wondering what it would be like to have Beast Boy undress her. To feel his calloused hands sliding over her skin as he removed her clothes layer by layer, until she lay completely exposed to him. He would stand back and admire her, tell her how beautiful she was…

Raven felt ashamed at that thought. She knew that she shouldn't need the affirmation of a man to tell her she's beautiful. She was strong and independent, and it wasn't necessary to have someone try to build her up when she was already a solitary force on her own. But the thought that _Beast Boy _thought she was attractive was an entirely different idea, a fantasy in and of itself.

She stepped out of her panties and opened the shower door, turning the water on. Curses flew out of the mouth the moment the cold water hit her skin, making her body react instantly. Another push of lust from Beast Boy, and she caught the faint image of him taking her peaked breast into his mouth as his fingers trailed over her body.

The thought was tempting.

Lust threw herself against her barriers again, crying out for release.

Raven steeled herself against her emotion's attack, threading her fingers through her hair massaging shampoo into her scalp. The touch nearly made her moan, and she leaned against the wall, letting the world drift away as exhaustion set into her bones.

What she wouldn't give to curl up into Beast Boy's arms and drift asleep. To feel his lips on her skin as he talked to her about boring, mundane things while they fell into slumber. He would tell one of his awful jokes and she would glare up at him from beneath the covers, trying to think of creative ways to get him to stop.

Color flooded her face and she righted herself, reaching for her washcloth. It was stupid and silly to have romantic fantasies like that. Beast Boy was a friend, albeit a friend who secretly watched her shower and had sexual fantasies about her, but still just a friend.

She lathered her body up, letting the soap slide down her body in patterns, washing away any dirt or grime from the battle this morning and her training this afternoon. For the first time in a long time she felt truly clean and refreshed, and it only relaxed her more, her barriers dropping.

Raven jolted as she washed down the front of her torso, trying to keep her shock from showing on her face. His thoughts had gotten stronger and louder and more persistent, and the image she caught was one of his face buried between her thighs, lapping her up like she was some kind of dessert. Her breath tightened in her lungs constricting the airflow to any other part of her body.

Lust rejoiced at the thought of acting on the image before the barriers holding her finally broke, and Raven was subject to the most intense wave of lust she had ever felt. Her body trembled in reaction, and it took all of her willpower not to scream out. Fighting her own emotion, she reached up to turn the shower off, but her hand hesitated.

_Do it. Indulge for once._

But he'll see.

_Let him see. Let him watch. Let him fantasize about plunging his raging cock into you. _

The words were crude and vulgar, but they arose such strange feelings in her for once. She wanted to indulge in the simple pleasure of letting herself go, and if Beast Boy got to see, then so be it. The show was party for him after all. Swallowing whatever reservation she had, Raven grabbed the hand held shower head and made a show of rinsing off the rest her body before positioning the water between her legs. The sensation nearly made her scream, and she was surprised nothing had broken with the force of her emotions.

Vaguely, as she searched desperately for her own release, she felt her reservation, felt his eyes on her, felt his desire to release his animal form and take her. And secretly, she wanted him to. She would have much rather had him pin her against the shower surround, dominating her as they both gave into these feelings of pure, carnal lust.

Her breath hitched as she surrounded herself in the fantasy, imaging his hands gripping her thighs, his mouth on her neck, his…

His name fell from her lips as her body reached its pinnacle. She whimpered and let herself indulge in the feeling of sweet release for a few seconds before righting herself. Lust purred with contentment before returning quietly to her chains deep in Raven's psyche.

Raven rinsed herself off again, feeling better than she had before her shower, but she also felt… bereft? Was that the right word? Something inside her felt empty and strange, as if the act that she had just done was something that should have been _shared_. It felt a bit like she had eaten an entire cake by herself, and realized that part of enjoying it was sharing it.

Biting back her confusion, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, feeling Beast Boy's shocked stare follow her. She moved around the bathroom, forcing herself to take her time, lest he knew that she was aware of him. She opened the door, stopping at the threshold as her fingertips touched the smooth, plastic faceplate of the lightswitch.

Maybe...

She turned and looked at the small, almost invisible dot on the ceiling above the shower, and then turned the lights off, plunging the room into darkness.

)O(

_Another awkward and uncomfortable adventure from Xaphrin._  
_Sorry, I just couldn't stay away from a second chapter. _

_Anyway, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Sting - To Touch

**Sting**

)O(

His hyper-aware senses caught her scent first. The smell of tea and fresh water.

The scent she left lingering in the bathroom weeks before this moment.

He chose not to turn and look for her, knowing that she was trying to be discreet, which meant that she was probably invisible. God damnit, he _hated _it when she did that. It was such a cool trick, but it made him uncomfortable knowing she could wander around without being seen.

He looked down at himself, sitting unclothed on the end of his bed with his hand wrapped around his fully erect cock. It seemed too perfect, like she was _trying _to imitate the scene from weeks ago, where he had stared at her pleasuring herself. Did she know? About his favorite pastime of bird watching? He swallowed hard, and his hand stilled. If he stopped now, she would know that he sensed her presence, and then what? Would she leave? Would she call him out on what he had been doing for years?

And then the thought crossed his mind: Was this payback?

Was he the one who was supposed to be taken advantage of? Something about that thought kind of excited him, and his body throbbed with the thought that she was curious about him. Ignoring the sudden confusion and fear her presence gave him, he continued his own ministrations on himself, falling back into the memory of her pleasuring herself.

Moments passed, and he felt her draw closer, as if trying to look at him. The bed behind him dipped with her weight, and her scent grew stronger until it filled his senses with nothing but tea. He groaned from the feeling her presence alone gave him, trying to play off the sound as if it was a sign that he was close to getting off. He _was_, but that wasn't the point. The point was that having her watch him jack off to memories of her… total, fucking turn on.

And then he felt it.

The soft press of a body on his back.

Slender arms sliding around his midsection.

Was she going to...

"Jesus."

Yes. She was _touching _him. Beast Boy _felt_, rather than saw, her invisible fingertips run down the length of his cock, tracing the shape as if curious about it. He heard her soft breath in his ear, laden with an emotion he had never heard from her before, but she didn't say a word. She kept silent as she explored him, touched him from tip to base repeatedly, almost leisurely. As if they had all the time in the world.

They didn't.

He felt like he was going to explode any minute if she kept touching him like this.

God help him, he _wanted_ to explode.

Her fingers wrapped fully around him and she palmed his flesh, sliding her hand up and down slowly, obviously nervous about what she was doing. There was fear in her touch, reservation that she wasn't doing as good of a job as she should have. Huh. She was doing _just fine_ in his book, although the circumstances were a bit strange. But, Beast Boy wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He encouraged her with a groan and he leaned back slightly into her body, feeling her curves press into his back. He never realized that having someone pleasure him and not being able to reciprocate hurt _this much_. He wanted to touch her, to press his fingers inside her and enjoy her cries and pants the same way he did in the shower. But, he knew that the moment he let on to her presence, she would flee, and the amazing feeling of her silken hands on his cock would disappear.

He groaned again as she picked up her pace, clearly aware that his release was close. His hands gripped his sheets as his breath quickened and his legs shook. His whole body felt heavy, like he was sinking deeper into the darkness around him, and then…

… release.

He cried out her name, hearing her shocked breath resound in his ear.

He stayed still for a moment, reveling in the afterglow and her arms around him, still gently stroking him. If heaven was a real place, it was the place he was right now. He fought against the urge to nuzzle into her neck and say something disgusting and sappy, and instead let her finish her exploration of his body.

Minutes passed and her movements stilled as she pulled away slowly, sliding off the bed and walking away. Beast Boy listened to her soft footsteps on the carpet, and he reached for something to clean himself up with.

"Next time you could just _ask_."

He waited for a snarky response, but she was gone, and he couldn't be entirely sure she heard him. Beast Boy sighed and fell back against his sheets, shoving at his hair. His chest felt heavy and it hurt to breathe. What the _fuck_ had just happened? She stood in his room and watched him jack off and then…

He groaned. It wasn't exactly the best handjob he had ever had, but the fact that it was _Raven's_ hands on him. She touched him. She explored him. It was her curiosity about his own body that got him riled up. He would have done anything possible to get to feel her hands on him again, to hear her soft pants in his ear. God, he wanted to explore her own body with the same curiosity she had with his. To run his hands along her skin and find out what parts of her loved to be touched and handled. To find out how to make her moan under his touch.

But most of all, he wanted to revel in _their_ afterglow together. The glorious feeling of contentment and happiness that they would both have after rolling around in the sheets _together_. He wanted _that_.

Sighing, he sat up and cleaned himself off, before jumping into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. It was too much to think about wanting his fantasies with Raven, not after she had gotten him off and disappeared as it nothing happened (which was a total blow to his ego). She was flighty, to put it mildly, and if he even wanted to think about getting close to her in anyway that wasn't team-related, then he was going to have to think outside the box.

And he was _going_ to figure out how to get her to do this again...

...and how he was going to return the favor.

Yawning, he laid down under the covers and let his mind drift off to sleep, resolved to figure out how to get Raven to let him reciprocate the gesture.

)O(

Raven phased back into his room after she knew he had fallen into a deep slumber. Emotions swirled around the room like a storm, tugging at the tender, exposed strings of her psyche. She could not believe what she had done. Embarrassment flooded her face and she looked away from him, as if he could see the shame through his dreams.

She had just been curious. Intrigued almost. What did he do with the memories of her in the shower? After she stepped out of the stream of water and she disappeared as if nothing had happened, what did _he_ do? What was it like? Her imagination ran so rampant that Lust practically forced the spell of invisibility on her.

And then she saw him sitting there, his lips mumbling her name as he stroked himself.

And she… well, her curiosity deepened.

He felt like fine velvet under her touch. Really, she had no clue what he was _supposed_ to feel like. Maybe like rubber or silicone? But not the way he did. Raven couldn't help herself, and she just wanted to stroke him, to feel him under her fingertips, hear his breath hitching. His pants and moans only served to egg her on, to remind her that her own _curiosity_ towards his body had not been completely satiated.

And then it was over.

She disappeared almost immediately as she got off the bed, shame mixing with lust and creating something insatiable and volatile. It was a stupid move, and she knew that. She should have owned up to what she did, should have sat down and talked about what had happened. But she just couldn't face him, not after she… assisted with his pleasure.

Raven sighed and sank down next to him on the bed. She pushed a few locks of his hair out of his face and pressed her hand to the middle of his forehead, just above his eyebrows. She bit back another wave of sadness as she realized what she was going to do.

"I'm sorry." And with those words she whispered her mantra into the darkness.

When Beast Boy woke up tomorrow, he was going to think that this had been nothing more than a very vivid dream.

)O(

_I really didn't have any intention of continuing this. Really, I didn't. But I won't lie, there's something fun about writing Beast Boy kinda like a horny teenager._

_So, I guess I'll try and keep up on this, but I don't think it'll be updated regularly... nor do I think it has a cohesive plot. But like I said, it's fun to write. _

_Anyway, thanks for reading! And let me know what you think!_


	4. Sting - To Discuss

**Sting**

)O(

He was button mashing the controller and he knew it, but his fingers were desperate for any sensation of touch. He was on edge, frustrated, angry, and it felt like any second he was going to explode in a shower of expletives and punches. So, he instead diverted his energy to some cheap fighting game.

Her arms around him.

_Punch._

Her breath in his ear.

_Power up._

Her fingers touching him, stroking him.

_Finish him!_

He screamed and threw the controller at the floor, resting his elbows on his knees as he tried to grab bits and pieces of sanity through short breaths. It felt too real to be a dream, he heard the sound of her cloak as she pressed against him, felt the curve of her breasts as she rested against him, knew the temperature of her breath as it ran down his neck. Those were details he didn't keep after _dreams_, things he didn't remember if his subconscious created a the image. But still… he also doubted it actually happened. She would _never_ do anything like that, and especially not with him.

But… hadn't it been his name she called out in the shower?

A surge of heat pulsed through him, and Beast Boy felt his own lust pool deep in his abdomen. He growled and clenched his fists in the folds of his jeans as he absently wondered if any one of the fan girls in his little black book would be up for a date that ended on their knees. Biting back a curse, he ran his fingers through his hair and kicked at the controller.

"Usually you fight _in_ the game, not the controller."

Raven stepped into the living room, filling the space with the scent of tea. Her hood was pulled up and the only thing he saw was the deep plum of her eyes and the slash of her mouth. He wanted to dominate that small mouth, to cover it with his, to put his fingers in past her lips, to feel her tongue on his skin.

Her cloak swished around her as she stopped at the edge of the room. "I don't think that's an effective way to win."

"Ha ha." He rolled his eyes and leaned back into the sofa, watching her movements with a predatory stare. All it would take was one short burst of energy and he could have her under him. One slash of his claws and she would be laid bare. One push into her body and this burning feeling would be gone.

Jesus.

_What the _FUCK_ was he thinking_?

He shook his head and looked away, shame filling his chest. This wasn't him. He cherished Raven, hell he might as well have _worshiped _her. She was his friend, his teammate, his comrade. He would _never_, in a million years, think about dominating her like that. He bit back a growl, his mind silently running through names he thought might be willing to see him tonight. He had to scratch this itch, or it would end violently.

"What are you doing here?" He glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I live here." She raised an eyebrow. "I _have_ lived here for several years now. You know that. I thought I was allowed to enjoy the same living room as the rest of our roommates, but clearly I was wrong." She turned around to walk away. "Forgive the intrusion."

"Sorry!" He reached out for her, knowing he couldn't cross the room in enough time to stop her physically. Her retreat frightened him more than her presence, and he would have to learn to control herself in order to keep her here. She stopped and turned to look at him, her face blank.

Beast Boy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just sort of a mess right now and I'm taking it out on you and that's not fair." He moved over a little, giving her space on the sofa. "Here, sit down and read."

She eyed him warily before taking up residence on the vacant spot on the sofa.

He stood up and pulled out the fighting game, putting in an RPG, knowing that the soundtrack would be a little more suitable for reading than screaming characters punching each other. While he sat next to the GameStation, he watched Raven out of the corner of his eye. She had removed her cloak and folded it behind her like a pillow as she settled into the cushions of the sofa, paging through her book until she found her spot. Something warm rose into his ribs, erasing the burn of lust and replacing it with something soft and comfortable.

He smiled as he returned to the sofa, sitting down closer to her feet.

"What's the smile for?" She didn't even pick her eyes up from the page.

"Nothing really, sometimes I just forget how much must I enjoy spending time with you." He exited the cut scenes and started running around the world, doing random quests to keep himself occupied. "You're fun to be around."

"Fun?" She finally looked up at him. "How?"

"I don't know… you've got an air about you." He shrugged. "You just… you keep me calm sometimes." Although she also riled him up to no extent, but details, details. "I was having kind of a weird day until you showed up."

"Oh. How so?" She turned a page, her voice void of genuine curiosity.

"Bad dream." He shrugged, but felt her eyes on him and her curiosity heightened. Minutes passed and he sighed, turning to look at her still staring at him. "Don't tell me you're suddenly interested in hearing and dissecting my dreams, Freud. I don't want to talk about it."

She gave a one shouldered shrug and returned to her book. "I am not a shrink. I just thought you wanted to carry on a conversation with a teammate. I don't have to talk to you, I can leave you alone if you want."

No, he didn't want that. What he _wanted _was to carry on a conversation with a _friend_, but he could settle for a teammate for now. Sighing he glanced back at her with a frown. "Okay. I had a really vivid dream last night and it's still weighing on me. I mean, it was _intense_, and I remember details that I shouldn't remember. I didn't think dreams could _be _this vivid, but it was, and now I'm… frustrated."

"Sexually?"

"Excuse me?" He turned and stared at her, not caring that his character was being mortally wounded by a dire wolf. Did she _know_? About the content of his dream?

She blinked at him, expression unchanging. "It was a joke, Gar. You know Freud, everything just leads back to sex with him…" She sighed and rolled her eyes, returning to the book in front of her. "Read one of his books. It's all sex all the time."

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his head and returned to his game, trying not to think about Raven and sex in the same sentence. Especially since she was an empath and sitting less than three feet away from him. "I guess I should have paid more attention in school… I'm not sexually frustrated-" that was a lie, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "-it was just a lot to process, and it left me kind of confused."

She shrugged. "Sometimes it happens. It wasn't deja vu, was it?"

God, he hoped not. "No. I don't think I've experienced this dream before… although I guess it would be kinda nice to have experienced it a few times." He felt the smile spread across his lips as he indulged in the fantasy of having Raven touch him again. Blushing, he quickly turned back to his character who was now in critical condition and healed himself. _Empath_. He _really_ needed to start remembering these things. "Anyway, I'll get over it."

She glanced back at him, and the light hit her face in such a way that it created a faint, lavender halo around her head. He wanted nothing more than to set the controller down and crawl over her body and have her read to him, and listen as her voice took him somewhere else. Color filled his face again and he turned back to the game, pretending to ignore her.

"So, what are you reading?"

"A book." Her eyebrow raised in question. "A fantasy."

"Oh?" Pause. "Is it interesting?"

She folded her hands over the closed cover and looked at him. Moments passed, and she sat there staring at him, confusion and a mild look of surprise on her face. "Are you asking me to read to you, Beast Boy?"

He shrugged, turning off the GameStation and looking back at her. "I'm not really all that invested in this game, I wouldn't mind the change of pace." He moved to sit back against the opposite arm of the sofa, facing her with a waiting expression. "Do you mind?"

Her face was deep red, and he could see her fingers unconsciously search for the hood of her cloak so she had something to hide in. She opened her book again and stared down into the pages for a moment before her voice started up, lulling Beast Boy into relaxation.

"There was once a young man who wished to gain his Heart's Desire. And while that is, as beginnings go, not entirely novel (for every tale about every young man there ever was or will be could start in a similar manner) there was much about this young man and what happened to him that was unusual, although he never knew the whole of it."

Beast Boy smiled and let her continue to read to him for the rest of the afternoon, content to be free of the emotions and doubt and fear raging against, and wrapped up in the presence she offered. He listened to the story until his eyes grew heavy, and he fell into a light, dreamless sleep.

)O(

Raven stared at him, guilt riding her hard as she watched his head bob to the side in slumber. He looked so innocent and sweet lying there, that sometimes it was easy to forget the things he did behind closed doors. She closed the book and stared at the cover, wanting nothing more that to tell him the truth, that she had indulged in her own curiosities last night, and he was not having a crazy dream. It was simply that she couldn't bear the shame and embarrassment of her own shyness.

He was right, she _should_ have just asked.

But sometimes it was just so much easier to take.

)O(

_Trying to set it up for next chapter.  
The book was _Stardust,_ by Neil Gaiman.  
Anyway, let me know what you think. I wanted to try and get something out for my birthday (it's my birthday, the gift is for you though!). Anyway, let me know what you think. It'll be all kinds of raunchy in the next chapter I'm sure. _


	5. Sting - To Take

**Sting**

)O(

The only light that spilled into the kitchen was from the soft, blue glow of the LED lights on the appliances, and a silvery splinter from the curved slash of the moon. Raven stood in the darkness, letting the quiet of the tower wrap around her as she searched through a cupboard for her tea. Cyborg had gone on an organizing spree and now she couldn't find anything, and she refused to turn on the lights. The middle of the night was the _only _time she had peace from her teammates _and_ darkness to comfort her. There wasn't a snowball's chance that she was going to turn it on now.

She slammed the door shut and cursed, glaring into the darkness as her anger rose out of the pit of her stomach. Logically, she _knew _that she wasn't mad about being unable to find her tea. No, what she was really mad about was that after Beast Boy and her had shared a great afternoon together, he had still up and left this evening. He had waved goodbye and said he had a date and then… he was gone.

And he still hadn't returned yet.

_He's an adult_, she told herself, _he can go out with whomever he chooses. He has needs and all you did, Raven, was stir the pot; you never served the main course._ But the thought that he was letting some _other _woman touch him in the same way she did riled her up to no extent. It should have been her fingers on him, her mouth on his neck, her arms wrapped around him, not some fangirl with loose legs.

Rage broke free of Raven's well-placed control and ripped down her defenses in a show of power. A cannister of flour took the brunt of her magic, exploding over the counters and floor, and coating the whole room in a fine, white powder. She brushed it out of her hair and cursed again. Tonight was just getting better and better.

And then she felt it: the wobbly, tumultuous feelings that stumbled down the hall. They teetered around in circles, spinning like a top on an uneven surface. Raven pressed her fingers to her temples and fought against the brutal wave of nausea that hit her.

Goddess, he was _drunk_.

She leaned against the counter behind her, trying to keep herself from falling over as he entered the room, bobbing and weaving his way to the fridge. He threw open the door and light filled the room, making Raven wince and pull back a little in pain. He shuffled around in the fridge for a moment, oblivious to the fact that he was not the only occupant in the room. His defenses were down, he was completely unaware of her, and his mind was so caught up in its drunken stupor that she could easily infiltrate his consciousness.

In the shadows around her, Raven felt her lips turn up into a slow, sly smile.

Lust picked up her head slowly and brushed against her chains at the sight of him so helpless. She knew what could happen, if Raven chose it. Normally, the spell wouldn't work on someone _completely _conscious, but on someone in the throes of a vodka storm… that was a little different. All it would take is that one spell, one _push_, and he would be at her mercy. He would be under her control. He could explore her with the same interest she explored him, with the same patience and interest as she had before. He could touch her, taste her, _devour_ her.

Lust easily slipped out of her chains, moving around Raven's mind until settling in the pit of her stomach, radiating heat and desire until the emotions felt too strong to control. Raven walked up behind Beast Boy and breathed in his scent of fresh pine and warm earth, mingling with the overpowering scent of vodka. She pressed her fingers to the base of his neck and he stopped moving.

"Hello, Beast Boy."

He growled in response, and Raven wasn't entirely sure what that meant; if he was angry that she was touching him, or if it was a show of dominance. She pressed her fingers deeper and splayed them out over his cerebral cortex and spinal cord. Closing her eyes against the push of his drunken confusion on her powers, she whispered her mantra, and her energy spilled out of her fingertips and slid deep into his body, curling around his nerves and muscles, until finally infiltrating his brain. He stiffened for a moment, a gasp of surprise escaping his lips, and then turned around to face her.

"Raven." His lips turned up in a show of surprise mingling with dominance. "What do you want with me?"

She stepped into his space and looked into his eyes, knowing she could be blunt while he was under the thrall of the spell. She didn't have to conform to propriety and take cautious, careful steps. She could get _exactly_ what she wanted. "Pleasure me. Dominate me."

Her hands ran down the planes of his chest, her voice suddenly desperate. Behind her command there was a note of sadness, a note of remorse that her own personality forced her to do this. She should have respected him, should have asked, should have done whatever was possible to come to this place on their own, as friends or teammates, or even lovers. Instead, she forced herself on him. She took what she wanted rather than letting their relationship take a natural course.

"Enact your fantasies on me. But whatever you do, Gar, take away the hurt and burn." She raised her lips to the line of jaw, her tongue reaching out and tasting him.

Sometimes it really _was_ so much easier to just _take_.

He growled and his arms wrapped around her, taking them both to the flour-covered floor without care. The fridge door was left open, which filled the room with strange, soft shadows, and bursts of cool air. His hands slid along the curves of her body, as if intrigued by their softness, until his fingers found the neck of her t-shirt and ripped it open, exposing her bare chest to the air. There was the softest hitch in his breath as he stared at her, as if he was shocked by her nude form and the idea that she was beneath him. In the cold air, her nipples peaked and he wasted no time taking one into his mouth as his free hand indulged in touching the rest of her. Her breasts, her stomach, and then he slid his hand under her shorts, cupping her through her panties.

Raven unconsciously ground her hips against his hand as her own breath hitched under the emotions. The burn was terrible. It ached and webbed across her skin until it felt like her whole body was going to go up in flames. She bit back as her hands ran down his shoulders before grabbing his face to meet hers. "Don't tease."

"Whatever you want, Raven." He pulled back slightly, and yanked her jersey shorts and underwear off her. She lay bare on the kitchen floor, the possibility that any of the other Titans could walk in and find her and Beast Boy exposed like this. Something about that excited her even more, as if the thrill of being caught only excited her more.

Beast Boy stared down at her, a sly smile on his lips as he slowly trailed a finger down her body, indulging in her shape and drawing out the anticipation. Raven squirmed against the weight of his own body, becoming impatient as the ache deepened. His smile deepened before plunging it into her core, his thumb rubbing up against her clit. Raven bit her lip to keep from crying out and waking the rest of the tower. His hips picked up off the floor, eager to meet his ministrations. He pulled his body over her, resting his weight on his free hand as his fingers pleasured her mercilessly.

"You're so _tight_, Raven… have you never had the chance to let someone fuck you?" He leaned down and breathed in her scent, his tongue darting out to trace the line of her jaw.

"Never…" Her face flushed at his use of vulgar words. What fantasy was he enacting _now_? Caution spilled into her veins, shaking her slightly from the haze of pleasure that surrounded her. That was the one thing she couldn't control about this spell. She had control over most of his actions and the memories made _during _the spell, but not any of those memories made beforehand. Did he have a fantasy about taking her virginity? "I'm not exactly one for... _relationships_.You know that."

"That's right." He pushed another finger inside her and moved to catch her breast in his mouth, drowning her in white-hot light as her lucid moment disappeared with his touch. "You're so caught up in being _you_ and being perfectly controlled and balanced, that you never let your guard down, you never let yourself lose control and indulge…" He ran his tongue over her bare sternum, pausing over the thump of her heart. "Let me help you with that. Why don't you let go, and I'll be sure to catch you."

He removed his fingers from her, and replaced them with his mouth. Raven had to scream into the crook of her arm to keep from waking the other team members. The sensation was strange, but not unpleasant. He ran his tongue over her clit before dipping inside to taste her, each time seemingly taking mental notes as to what made her jump or moan. She had always thought that she would hate the sensation of someone's mouth over her core, that there was no way that could _ever _feel good, but she was clearly dead wrong. He knew exactly where touch her, to stab deep, to suck, and to tease. It didn't take long until she was screaming into her arm again, trying to muffle the sound as he took her over the edge. He lapped her up and drew his body over hers, kissing and licking at her breasts again.

As she fell down from the heavens, her mind clouded by lust and pleasure, she began to wonder what would happen if she reciprocated the gesture. Curiosity and excitement mingled together and she looked down at the top of his head as he dragged his tongue over the plane of her abdomen. Would he make the same sounds, scream like she had? Did it feel just as good to him as it did to her? Her hand curled under his chin and pulled his eyes up to her.

"Can I try?"

"No!" He pulled away, angry that she had asked such a bold. Fire and guilt and remorse flashed behind his eyes, and created something tumultuous and volatile, and Raven didn't fully understand his reservations. He looked away from her and frowned. "No. You don't… I don't want you to." He stumbled over his words for a moment before looking back at her. "You're too pure for that."

He undressed quickly and rolled onto the floor, taking her with him and switching their positions. She straddled his thighs, his erection pressing against her abdomen and sliding over her core. She stroked him slowly, reveling in the feeling of velvet wrapped around iron.

"What do you mean?"

Under the thrall of the spell, he was forced to tell the truth to her. He couldn't lie, and Raven didn't want him too. She wanted the truth from Beast Boy, she wanted his honesty and integrity. Even if she couldn't give those things to him just yet, she wanted them from him.

His eyes darkened, and he looked away, ashamed. "I can't help myself sometimes. You get me excited by doning stupid little things like biting your lip or playing with your hair. When you train alone and I watch you... I get _so fucking hot_. I can't help myself. So... I get a blow job when you rile me up, Rae. When I can't stop thinking about you and I have an itch that can't be scratched, I find a fangirl. It's stupid and childish and I know that... but I don't want you to become some fangirl because I can't scratch my itch. I don't want to equate you with that."

Raven smiled and picked herself up on her knees, dragging her body over his. She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing, but it seemed right. At least under the cloud of lust and pleasure it seemed right. But somewhere a little deeper in her soul, she knew she was taking what he would have willingly offered, and there was a dark spot of guilt that erupted in her chest. She ignored it for the moment, choosing to instead position herself over his body.

"So, let's scratch that itch."

"No, Raven, don't-"

Ignoring his protest and without another word, she speared herself on his body, her whimper of pain mingling with his groan of satisfaction. His hands bit into her hips as curses slid from between his lips. Raven stayed still for a moment, trying to ignore the pain that ripped through her innocence and into her abdomen, and trying adjust to the feeling of being filled by his body. The sensation felt strange, but certainly not unpleasant. He throbbed inside her, and Raven felt every twitch of his muscles and gasp of his breath.

"Jesus Christ, Raven." He groaned and his fingers bit even harder into her hips. "I knew you were tight, but I'm worried I might not last."

"I'm sorry." She stayed perfectly still, giving them both time to adjust to the new sensation.

"Don't be sorry!" One of his hands moved to cup her face. "I can't imagine anything better." A slow minute passed and his trademark, lopsided smile moved across his lips. "Move, Raven. Or this is going to get awkward fast."

Taking his cue, she rocked her hips against him, nearly losing herself again with the sensation. He was hot and strong, and a fine sheen of sweat moved across his skin in an indication of his control. He groaned again, his hips moving to meet hers, curses mingling with her name as she stroked him. Her fingers bit into his shoulders and she moved slowly, reveling in the feeling of him moving around her. Without warning, another orgasm crashed around her body, sending her into spasms. She collapsed onto his chest, trying to hold most of her weight on her forearms.

"Jesus." Beast Boy groaned and rolled her over so she was underneath him. he hitched one of her thighs over his hip, angling himself deep into her. "You're fucking _sensitive_, Raven. I barely did anything and you already came twice. _You're_ not going to last if you keep this up."

"I can't help it." Color filled her face. Was this a bad thing?

"Don't be ashamed, at the very least it's a huge boost to my ego." He pushed back inside her and smiled as she shivered and trembled around him. "I'll be quick, and make sure you come at least two more times." He rode her hard and fast, and on the kitchen floor, there was no give. So, Raven felt every push and tug and pull from his body, his fingers as they pushed against her clit, the heat from his breath as he repeatedly whispered her name into her neck. She felt her sweat mingling with his and the flour on the floor as they both desperately sought their own release.

True to his word, Raven came two more times, each time screaming into his sweat-covered neck as he throbbed and pushed inside her. Her fingers clawed at his back, desperate to find something to cling to in the storm of passion. Briefly she wondered if her marks of possession would still be there after the spell had faded. Would Beast Boy question his sudden missing memory? Those thoughts where thrown to the wind as another orgasm wracked her body, and her hips frantically moved to meet his fevered thrusts.

Finally he let go of his control and came, his body falling over hers as pleasure and passion mingled together and coursed through his veins. He caught himself on his elbows and grinned down into her face, gasping for breath as he tried to still his beating heart. Ignoring the flour and sweat that coated them both, he buried his face into Raven's neck, mumbling sweet things into her skin.

"That was amazing…"

"Mm…" Raven played with the strands of his hair, too caught up in the glorious afterglow of sex to be reminded that this was a spell.

"We should do this more often."

"We should."

"I'm glad I finally lost my virginity to you."

Raven's hands stilled in his hair, the warmth of their afterglow broken by the cold, hard truth. She had _taken_ from him. Yes, he had acted out one of his fantasies with her, and yes, this was mutual, but it wasn't consensual. He did not give her consent to take over his mind and body, and he did not give her consent to have sex with him. What Raven had done was no better than rape. Yes, he had acted on _his _fantasy, but it wasn't consensual and she had just taken what she wanted, without regard to him.

Shocked by her fevered decision to dominate his subconscious, Raven bit back a sob and pushed him away, hiding her shame in the shadows of the kitchen. Beast Boy seemed unaware and rose to his feet, helping her up. He looked around the kitchen, a little sheepish at the mess they had made. In the flour were marks from their bodies, like brands proclaiming what they had done in the darkness of the room. Raven stared at those marks, knowing that her body had been satiated, but at what cost?

A tear ran down her face and she wiped it away before Beast Boy could notice.

"Wow... we really made a mess, didn't we?" He rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish smile on his face.

He had _no _idea. Raven nodded in agreement.

Beast Boy threaded his fingers through hers for a moment before bending down and picking up his clothes. He dressed quickly and then bent down to start picking up the mess. "I'll clean up, you should go jump in the shower, Rae."

"No." Her voice cracked and she couldn't meet his eyes. How could she ever look at him again? How could she face him, knowing what she had done to him? "No. It'll just take me a few seconds, I'll join you in the shower later."

His face brightened at the prospect of _finally _sharing a shower with her. "Okay." He started for the door, but stopped halfway there. His fingers paused on the door frame and he turned around to look at her, shock lining his eyes. "I never kissed you."

"What?" She looked confused for a moment.

"I never kissed you, Raven." He returned to her side, crowding her personal space. "I've always wanted to kiss you. I've had dreams about just kissing you." And with that he leaned down and captured her lips with his. The moment felt suspended it time, like a snapshot of innocence wrapped around the bitter barbs of carnal lust. It was beautiful, and Raven didn't deserve that.

He released her lips and smiled down at her. "I'll be in the shower."

Raven nodded and closed her eyes. He left the kitchen, and when he was an adequate ways down the hall, she whispered her mantra, breaking the threads of the spell as easily as they had been created. His drunken emotions pushed over her as he stumbled back to his room, completely unaware of what had transpired only moments ago.

There, covered in flour, sweat, and filled with shame, Raven collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

What had she done?

)O(

_There you go. Guilt and smut all wrapped up in one painful package.  
Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!_


	6. Sting - To Trust

**Sting**

)O(

Beast Boy woke up feeling surprisingly comfortable. He had a pounding headache from making friends with an entire body of vodka last night, but other than that he felt… satiated. That was the only way he could describe it. Like he had been starving for days, and then suddenly had a full meal placed in front of him, but he couldn't understand _why._ Nothing out of the ordinary had happened last night. He had left the tower, met up with a fangirl whose name he was _pretty _sure was Carly, he remembered coming home from her apartment (where he'd gotten a sloppy, subpar blow job), and then stumbling into the kitchen. But other than that, he couldn't remember a thing, not how he got back to his bed or what happened in the kitchen. All he had was the strangest feeling of being complete.

He yawned and stretched, feeling his back burn a little with the movement, as if he had wounds healing on his skin. Jesus, what did he _do _last night? Did he get into a fight? Why couldn't he remember that? He grabbed a pair of jeans and t-shirt from his pile of clean clothes, and went to the bathroom to shower. As he stood under the warm stream of water, he smelled the faint scent of tea mingling with flour, and tried desperately to remember what had happened last night. He remembered flashes of sounds, gasps and moans, and a warm body pressed up against him.

Had he…

No. He couldn't have. He was careful about losing his virginity. He always made sure that he wasn't _so _drunk that he couldn't control his ability to say yes or no. He had saved himself for Raven, which was a silly, stupid thing for him to do, but he thought that maybe, someday, in an alternate universe, he might actually have a chance with her. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to ignore the burning feeling on his back.

Seriously, what did he _do _last night?

He turned off the water and stepped out, looking at his back in the steam-filled mirror. Several long, red gouges ran down the length of his back, as if someone's hands had raked over his skin. He felt a violent shudder go through him as the pieces seemed to fall together into place. He _had _lost his virginity last night, but Jesus, why couldn't he remember it? And who had he slept with?

He held his head in his hands, knowing that calling Carly and asking if they'd actually slept together last night was probably a dick move. Considering he only called her when he needed some _maintenance_, it probably wasn't a good idea that he called her _now_. He sighed and dressed quickly before heading down the hall, wet hair sting clinging to his face. As he entered the kitchen, he was struck with the faint smell of sex. Anyone else would have never smelled it, but he was gifted with the olfactory senses of some of the strongest animals on earth. He took a deep breath of air, smelling the scent of sex again. It was his and…

He sniffed the air again.

Tea and fresh water.

Something strange and painful bubbled up inside him and he turned around to see Raven staring at him with an expression of surprise mingled with shame. She moved quietly around the kitchen, her eyes not quite meeting his as she made her way to the stove. As she passed, Beast Boy could smell himself on her, the scent of his own body clinging to her skin like fine perfume.

"Good morning."

"What happened last night?" He wasn't in the mood to skirt around the truth.

"What?" Raven looked up at him, color flooding her face, although her expression was stony and blank. "What are you talking about? You came home in a drunken stupor and I sent you to bed. Good job raiding the fridge though. I'm pretty sure there's nothing left."

"You're lying." He growled and pinned her against the counter. She looked trapped, like a deer in headlights. He took a long drag of her scent, tasting her on his tongue. "I can smell myself on you. _In _you. I can smell the scent of sex still clinging to this room." He looked at the floor, as if imagining her sprawled out on the linoleum tiles. "We had sex here last night. But I don't remember it."

Raven pushed at his shoulders. "I don't want to talk about it."

Fear swept through his body and his hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her retreat. Yesterday he had been so determined to dominate her, he had images float through his head of conquering her body in the middle of the living room. Had he finally lost control? In his drunken stupor, had he finally taken her? "I'm sorry, Raven. I'm sorry for whatever I did. I don't even _know _what I did, but I know that I have to be sorry for it."

Raven looked up at him, and he swore he saw tears brimming in her eyes. Raven _never _cried. Oh, she screamed and cursed when she was angry, but she completely withdrew when she was hurt. He had never, in all their years together, seen her cry.

What the hell happened last night?

"It's not you that should be sorry." She slid from between the counter and his body, turning off the burner on the stove and making her way to the door.

Beast Boy's hands moved around her wrist again and he pulled her small body against him. He felt the thump of her heart, and the overwhelming sense of guilt that permeated her skin and into his own. He looked down into her eyes and frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I do!" He growled and pushed her away from him, the force of his body pushing her into the counter hard. She winced briefly in pain, but seemed to take the torture as if it were some kind of punishment she had earned. Beast Boy reached out to touch her and apologize, but she pushed his hand away with a grimace.

"Don't touch me. I don't deserve your pity."

"Raven…" His voice shook, and he reached out to touch her face. "Raven, what _happened_ last night?"

Her eyes swept up to meet his, and her lips turned down in a frown. "I used you last night, Garfield. You were drunk and I was on fire, and I was jealous that you let some _other _girl touch you… some other girl was giving you what you needed even after all the time that we spent together, all because I can't properly express myself." Her eyes closed and she looked away. "I was desperate, and I used a spell that I shouldn't have. I took advantage of you."

It wasn't his fault?

It was hers?

She _used_ him?

Rage rose up into his chest and Beast Boy growled. How could she do that? Raven was supposed to have the highest morals out of _anyone _on the team, and yet she had succumbed to temptation as easy as the rest of them. She was supposed to be the good one, the logical one, but she was just as weak as the rest of the team. She was just as weak as he was. The thought was bitter and pungent and he wanted to do nothing more than spit the taste out of his mouth.

"You _used_ me. You _fucked _me?" He pushed at her again, her body hitting the edge of the counter with enough force to bruise her. He should have felt some amount of remorse, but he couldn't feel anything through the pain in his chest. "I have no memory of what you did to me. What you _took_ from me. You took advantage of me, and you want me to forgive you?"

"No." Her eyes flashed up at him, but her expression stayed stony. "I don't want your forgiveness. I did something irrevocable, and I deserve punishment. I know that. I don't expect you to understand and I don't expect you to accept my apology, but understand that I am unequivocally sorry. What I did last night was out of line and unacceptable, and if I could turn back time and stop it, I would." She paused. "But I can't. I can't take back what I did, and I have to live with the shame of my own decision."

He stared at her, the faint lines of a love bite showing on her neck. _His _love bite. His dreams of losing his virginity to Raven were smashed by her own hands, by her own inability to just _ask_ for his body. Something sour rose into his throat and he took a step back from her, offering her more space. How were they going to get over this? How could he ever forgive her? But most importantly…

"How can I ever trust you again, Raven?"

She winced and pulled back from him, a single tear spilling over her cheek. "I don't expect you to trust me again, Gar… I just hope that we can move past this."

"How?" He ran his hands through his hair, desperately trying to find something he could cling to. "_How_? How are we supposed to move past this? How am I supposed to look at you and not think that you're going to cast a spell on me because you _want _something I would gladly give you if you just asked?" Anger shook his hands and he walked away from her. "I was _saving _ myself for you, Raven. I was hoping that maybe in some alternate timeline, that we could have a relationship. That when I finally _made love_ to you, that it was special. And you took that away."

"Tell me, how is getting blow jobs from some fangirl saving yourself?" Anger flashed behind her own eyes, mingling with her guilt and shame. "You chase after them because you need release, and I understand that. But, don't throw me under the bus because I can't figure out my emotions. I wanted you too, and you never gave me the chance. So, I took it. It wasn't right and I am not proud of what I did, but what choice did I have? What path could I have taken where we would have ended up together?"

"I don't know! Is that what you want to hear from me?" He snarled at her, their emotions mingling together in the small space of the kitchen. "I don't know. I looked for ways to tell you how I feel, I looked for ways to get close to you, and I couldn't find them. You're so damn guarded and closed off that I need a fucking neon sign to point me in the right direction. Don't blame me because you suck at giving emotional directions."

"I tried!"

"How? By being a bitch to me? By making sure that I know how _little _you think of me? By making me feel small and useless?" He threw his hands in the air and moved farther away. "I don't know why I fell in love with you in the first place. You're a terrible person to love, and I should have known that."

She gasped and stepped back, and he felt another wave of guilt from her and looked away, shaking his head. It didn't matter what was said at their point, they had both done irreparable damage, and there was nothing they could say to fix each other. "You know what? It doesn't matter who says what, or whose fault this is. I just know that I can never trust you again, Raven. Not after this."

"Fine." She made her way to the door. "Good bye."

"_Bye_." He offered a sarcastic wave and watched her small form disappear into the dark hallway. And as he stood there, surrounded by the now pungent scent of their sex mingling with their emotions, he began to wonder exactly what he had done.

)O(

_I promise I'm actually still working on my other stories. Like I said, this one is just kinda fun to write.  
Anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading._


	7. Sting - To Dream

**Sting**

)O(

Raven let Robin's words slide over her, and they burned and bubbled on her skin like acid. It was ungodly painful. But in the end, she needed to hear them. It was her penance for what she had done. Her punishment for taking something that clearly not hers to take. Robin's lips moved through words so brutal, and made accusations so harsh, that Raven felt as though she had been punched mangled. She felt small and insignificant, but at least her conscience was clear. She folded her hands into her lap and waited until he asked the inevitable question:

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I've made plans." Her voice was small and soft, barely audible over the tension in the room. "I've arranged for Jinx and Kid Flash to take my place on the team. It seemed a logical decision to recruit Jinx as her powers are similar to my own. With a little training, she'll fit right into the rest of the team seamlessly. And, unfortunately, you can't have Jinx without Kid Flash. They come as a matched set."

Her joke was lost on her leader, and he continued to stare at her.

"And _you_?" His eyes burned into her. "What will you do?"

"I'm taking an educational hiatus." She dropped her communicator on his desk, and the "thunk" that resounded through the room sounded strangely like a gavel on an executioner's podium. She swallowed her fear, and looked into his eyes, face void of emotion. "Consider this my letter of sabbatical."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Long enough to atone for what I've done."

He looked at her, letting the silence fall over them. "You're running away."

Raven gave a half-hearted shrug, feeling her pain rise up into her chest. It bubbled and fizzled just below her lungs, and it burned worse than anything he could have said to her. "What choice do I have?" She motioned to the door, feeling the emotions of some of her teammates listening outside Robin's office. "Look at what I've done. I've broken the dynamic between the team, I forced myself on a teammate. I took what wasn't mine. I am no better than the criminals we fight. I cannot stay on this team and _not_ be a burden to the rest of the team and our friends. I have to go."

"I wish you would reconsider."

"Reconsider _what_?" she spat. "_Counseling_? What's the point? Beast Boy is never going to forgive me for what I've done, and I don't blame him. I don't blame him in the slightest. Had the positions been reversed, I don't know if I would have the ability to forgive him. I don't think I would have the strength to let it go either." She shrugged. "So, I'll go. I'll leave. It's what's expected of me and it's what I _morally_ should do."

"Run away?"

"I'm giving him the opportunity at a new start." She stared at her communicator on her leader's desk. "I'm giving him the opportunity to forget what I've done."

"No, you're running away from your problems."

Raven's eyes finally met his. "Maybe, but that's something I'll have to live with. Not you." She moved toward the door, her hand touching the handle. Was she really going to do this? Was she just going to walk away from her problems and hope that they'd fix themselves? It felt more like she was trying to just give up than actually fix anything.

"How will I get a hold of you?"

She turned opened the door and glanced into the two other pairs of eyes staring at her before glancing over her shoulder at her leader. "That's the point. You won't."

With that she stepped into the hallway and disappeared into the darkness.

)O(

Beast Boy found the first few months of her absence surprisingly easy. Raven had never been very social anyway, and with Kid Flash and Jinx around (both who were unusually social people), he found himself enjoying more company from his teammates than he ever had. Sure, there were times when everyone else was busy, but Beast Boy found himself keeping busy with videogames and comic books. And if the silence became too heavy, he would find another friend. It was a comfortable, happy life.

It was known.

It was expected.

It was… lonely.

Or course, he would never admit that to anyone outside of his own head. To his friends and teammates, he was perfectly healthy. He had dates, he even kept a girlfriend for a month or two, but that didn't lead anywhere, and she wasn't all that interesting anyway. Without realizing what he had done, he had fallen into his normal routine of finding a fangirl for some service when he was too stressed out. Fangirls were easy, there were no ties, no rules. They just wanted their stupid dream of sleeping with a celebrity fulfilled. One night and he could walk away as if nothing had happened. He didn't call them, they didn't call him.

It made him sick to think he used people like that.

But then again, hadn't Raven used him in the same way?

Or was there something more to what had happened between them?

He didn't know.

After a while, he found himself wishing for the comfortable silence of one friend in particular. He found himself wishing that maybe one day he would walk into the living room and she would be sitting on the sofa with a book in hand. She would look up at him and give that nonexistent "Raven Smile" and look back at the pages, moving just slightly to invite him to sit with her on the sofa.

But more months passed, and there was never the sudden surprise of her placid face.

And Beast Boy just continued with his pointless outings with girls.

And then it happened, one night when booze was involved and he hung around Kid Flash and Jinx, giggling and joking around. They were making idle conversation about movies and tv and comic books, but there had been an unusual lull in the conversation. Jinx took the opportunity of the silence, and finally let her words free.

"You know that your memories are just _sealed_, right?"

Through the vodka haze, Beast Boy couldn't quite grasp what Jinx was trying to tell him. His memories were sealed? What memories? What the hell was she talking about? He stared at her, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"The memories!" She waved him off. "You know, the ones you made when Raven cashed in your V-card."

"Jinx!" Kid Flash nudged her shoulder, trying to glare at her through his own drunken stupor. "Can't you at least _try _to be tactful? That's a sensitive subject."

It wasn't really, not anymore.

"No. Of course not. Duh." She waved off her boyfriend and poured herself another drink, pointing over the counter at her green teammate. "What I'm trying to say, is that your body and your mind still make memories even when you are under the thrall of a spell. Just because a spell had power over you doesn't mean that your body has the ability to wipe the memories and impressions it made. So, you _have _the memories, you just don't have the ability to access them. Because of the spell."

"Jinx, stop pestering him." Kid Flash patted his friend on the back as he glared at his girlfriend. "He's already gone through enough trauma without having you stir up bad blood. Just let it go."

"All I'm saying is that I can unseal those memories for you." Jinx tapped her fingers on the counter and stared at him.

Beast Boy sobered up almost instantly. He could see and feel his time with Raven? The memories that simultaneously frightened and excited him? He swallowed hard and watched her move around the kitchen. "You can do that?"

"Of course. You know, Raven wasn't the _only_ talented sorceress in the world." She rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter with a small smile on her face. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve too…" There was a long pause and her smile turned sly. "For a price."

"Name it." Beast Boy didn't hesitate. He knew he shouldn't have been so eager to relive the moment that destroyed a friendship between him and a teammate, but he wanted to see. He needed to know exactly what had happened that night, and if there was anyway to salvage some kind of relationship with the girl who used to be his best friend.

"My dish duties for the next three months." She picked at her nails, pretending to be bored. "_And_ my patrol this weekend. I've got a concert I want to go to."

"Done." He stood up and stumbled over to her, extending his hand. "Shake on it."  
Jinx chuckled and pressed her hand to his forehead, a small zap of power releasing from her palm and into his skin. Beast Boy stumbled back a bit, feeling like someone had just tried to shake his forehead with one of those gag handshake zappers. He wiped at the spot on his forehead and glared at his teammate, but she just smiled back, giggling at him.

"Tonight you'll dream all about them." There was a short pause and she gave a one shouldered shrug. "I might have a clean set of sheets ready just in case though."

Color flooded his face, and behind him he could hear Kid Flash mumble something about having to learn how to keep her under control, or invest in a shorter leash.

It took Beast Boy an extra-long time to fall asleep that night. He tossed and turned, both eager for sleep and frightened by it. What if he didn't see what he wanted to? What if the memories were just as terrible as he had made them out in his own imagination?

Or, even worse, what if they were so amazing that he wanted to live in them forever?

He winced at that thought. He had been so caught up in the idea that he was betrayed by Raven, that he had forgotten about the feelings he once held for her. The emotions that brought him to his knees every time he saw her. He didn't think he would ever be able to forget about all the things that she once was to him, both good and bad.

Minutes turned to hours, and eventually darkness surrounded his body as he drifted off, his mind releasing the memories that had been trapped under the thrall of the spell.

What he saw was so beautiful it nearly shocked him awake. Her hands trailing over his body, her soft cries and whimpers as he mouth teased her in every way possible. The sound of her muffled moan against his neck as he entered her body. And eventually the feeling of her mouth sealed against his in a kiss. It was an impromptu moment between the two of them that ended in a mixture of lust and love so strong and volatile that it threatened to tear apart every known boundary between him and Raven.

That morning, after the dream had faded away into memories again, Beast Boy woke up feeling strangely bereft.

It was after that dream and the reality of what happened that night, that little things started to add up. The missed scent of tea. The comforting shadows at night. Quiet moments between cases and callings. The almost inaudible chuckle when he told a joke that was_ actually_ funny. All the little things that he had thought didn't matter about Raven or her presence in the tower.

And then it happened. The straw that broke the camel's back.

He had been helping Kid Flash hunt for the TV remote and pulled up a sofa cushion. There, under the upholstery was a battered, worn paperback book with frayed edges. He reached down and picked it up, paging through the old thing with a mild curiosity, until he came upon the first sentence:

"There was once a young man who wished to gain his Heart's Desire."

It was the book Raven had read to him that night.

Something painful rose up into his chest and he threw it at the wall, ignoring the shocked stare from Kid Flash. Cursing, he stormed out of the living room, knowing he had probably made a fool of himself. He didn't care.

He had to find Raven.

)O(

_So, I was super sick when I was writing this, so I'm not sure if it's up to par with what I normally write. _

_Anyway, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading. _


	8. Sting - To Find

**Sting**

)O(

Raven slammed the filing drawer closed, her arms filled with a stack of files so heavy that it threatened to break her bones. For a moment she debated on whether or not she should use her powers to move the files to her solitary work station, and then decided against it. Nine months had passed without her using an iota of her powers, she'd be hell-bent to use them now just because a few files were heavy.

Cursing under her breath, she placed the stack of files on the large table that served as her desk, turning up the sound on her computer as she played Mozart's "The Marriage of Figaro" for her co-workers: shadows and filing cabinets. She plopped down in front of the computer and pushed her glasses up onto her nose. They were obviously cosmetic, but the glasses offered something for her to hide behind since she didn't have the comfort of her cloak anymore.

Wearing a floor-length cloak in an office was usually frowned upon.

Or you were mistaken for a LARPer.

For a long moment she looked out over the large, dark room that reminded her more of the warehouse from _Raiders of the Lost Ark _ than a workplace, wondering what it would be like to have company. Sometimes it got lonely in the forest of filing cabinets, but it was the best place for her. She didn't have to try and make friends, she didn't have to try and forget what had happened at the tower, all she had to do was put menial information into the company's intranet. She sighed and turned back to her desk, pretending not to care about being alone. It was quiet, and she needed that.

Hours passed as Raven heard all about madness that ensued at the household on the day of Susanna and Figaro's wedding. Finally her alarm went off on her phone, alerting her to the end of her shift. She clocked out and went upstairs to the entry hall, waving goodbye to a few of her co-workers coming in for their first-shift jobs, as she stepped onto the street.

"Miss Rachel."

She looked over at the doorman, her lips tugging down into a frown. "Yes?"

George, the doorman, shifted uncomfortably as if disturbed and confused by something at the same time. He was a nice, fairly young, good-looking man, and someone Raven had allowed to be a distant friend as the months that had passed. He looked out for her, and she in-turn was kind to him. "You had a visitor this evening… I sent him away, but I have a feeling he will return tomorrow. He seemed rather persistent."

"Oh?"

"Miss Rachel…" He fidgeted, as if bothered by something. Finally his eyes locked onto her own. "It's was Beast Boy." There was a long pause and his demeanor shifted into "big brother" mode. "I am not one to critique my co-workers' lives or what they do in their free time, but even I've heard of his somewhat infamous reputation. He's almost always plastered across page five of the gazette. I just… I don't want you to get caught up in something you can't control."

Raven pushed her glasses back up on her nose and raised an eyebrow, somewhat insulted by his unspoken accusation. "I have _no_ idea what he would want with me, and I certainly have no desire to see him." She huffed a little, hoping her blush didn't show on her face. "If you see him again, feel free to keep him the hell away from me."

George didn't seem to buy her story and continued to stare. "Rachel… you didn't…"

She did, only not as _Rachel_, but George did not need to know that.

She huffed out a breath of irritated air, shoving at her hair. "I most certainly _did not_. I'm appalled you would think that of me. I have at least _some_ self esteem."

George blushed, looking a bit sheepish. He rubbed the back of his head and kicked at the pavement beneath his feet. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that... I'm just looking out for my favorite third-shift worker. I don't want something to happen to you."

"Well, I appreciate the kindness, but at least have some faith in me. I don't drop my panties for a celebrity." She sighed and looked at her phone. She had an hour before her classes started, and wondered if she should go home and change out of her business clothes. "I have to get going, George. I'll see you tonight when I come in again."

"Okay." He waved after her. "Goodbye, Miss Rachel."

She waved and started off down the street, biting her lip as she felt the push against her powers. Beast Boy. Raven continued to stare into the screen of her phone, pretending to be reading a text message. She should have known better. He obviously wouldn't have left after George shooed him away from her office's front door. No, if she knew anything about him, it was that he was persistent to an obnoxious degree.

Normally she walked home, which was only a few blocks away, but maybe today she would take the subway. If it kept people packed tightly around her and away from Beast Boy's presence and his sense of smell, then she would brave the emotional turmoil of the subway. Anything she could do to keep him from realizing she was here.

It was a futile effort, she knew that, but she wanted to hold onto her new normalcy for just a little longer.

She stepped down a side street and started going down the stairs, when she felt a hand on her wrist. Fingers tightened on her skin and halted her progress. Growling under her breath she turned around and stared at Beast Boy, whose fanged smile peeked out from under a hooded sweatshirt.

She had half a mind to punch him right in the mouth.

"Good morning."

She raised an eyebrow, briefly deciding if she should acknowledge him, or if she should feign ignorance. The latter seemed to be the better option. She sniffed indignantly and tugged at her wrist. "Excuse me? I don't know who you think you are, _sir_, but you have the wrong person, and I would appreciate it if you let me go."

He sighed. "Raven, you still _smell_ the same way. I'm not a complete idiot."

"You could have fooled me." She sighed and rolled her eyes, finally pulling her arm from his grasp. She stared at his mouth, fangs still poking from between his lips, and suddenly had the vision of running her tongue along the shape. Did he still taste the same? That same taste of cool water mixed with vodka?

Color filled her face and she swallowed hard, pulled away from him. His presence in front of her only confirmed the idea that she had not gotten over him yet. She might have destroyed the relationship between them, but that didn't mean that she had wanted it to end. Steeling herself against the onslaught of her own emotions, she straightened her back and continued to blankly stare at him.

"I don't have time for this, I have class, and I am not breaking my record of perfect attendance because you suddenly show up in my life. Goodbye." With that she headed down the stairs, ignoring the way her heart beat in her throat.

"I know where you live." He shoved his hands into his sweatshirt pockets and stood at the top of the stairs, letting the morning bustle move around him like a river around an island. Raven turned and saw him still smiling at her, as if he had the upper hand. "I'll just wait for you at home."

"I have work later."

"You work third-shift, Raven."

She turned and stomped back up the stairs, hearing somebody's phone explode with the force of her powers. "What do you want from me?" She poked a finger into his chest, trying to look more intimidating than she actually felt. "I left. You got to continue on with your life. I got to start a new one. That's the end of that. You shouldn't be here and I should be on my way to class."

He smiled at her and reached out for her body, sliding the tips of his fingers into the waistband of her skirt and pulling her closer to him. Heat exploded between them as he pressed his mouth to her ear, letting his lips brush against her lobe. "I'll be waiting for you at your apartment. Take all the time you need."

With that he released his hold on her and melted back into the crowd, leaving a stunned and dumbfounded Raven being jostled around by the early-morning subway rush.

)O(

_Sorry this chapter is unusually short, I think the next installment is going to be a bit longer with a little more dialogue and a little more action (or, as Elvis says, "a little less conversation, a little more action, please".)_

_Anyway, let me know what you think. _


	9. Sting - To Confess

**Sting**

)O(

Raven couldn't focus as she sat through what should have been a fairly interesting lecture on Chinese mythology. Her leg bounced, her notes were sporadic and uneven, and she chewed on her pencil; anything to help her pay a little attention. But none of it helped. All she could think of was that at home, undoubtedly lounging on her sofa and flipping through her books, was her ex-teammate. That would mean her apartment would smell like him. She glowered. It would take weeks and two gallons of Febreeze to get the smell out.

He was waiting for her.

Waiting for what? Raven bit back an audible groan as she stared at the whiteboard behind her petite, gray-haired professor. Waiting for her to come home so he could… she swallowed hard, her mind drifting into places it shouldn't have. She shouldn't have been thinking about riding him like prize-winning steed, at least not in the middle of class, and certainly not in public.

But most of all, she shouldn't be thinking about him because it changed _everything_.

She didn't want him in her life right now, and not ever. She wanted her walls and barriers to be back up, to have separation between the life she had with her teammates and her life now. She had shed the moniker of "Raven" and became Rachel Roth, student and file clerk. Boring. Normal. Utterly void of all the things that would have made her act and behave the way she had when she lived in the tower. She pushed at her hair and tried to stare at her notes, frowning.  
Why now? Out of all the times Raven had considered going back to the to the tower, or all the times she had picked up the phone to call her teammates, not once had there been any indication from The Powers That Be that she should have returned, or even made contact with them. But now, when she had finally settled into her life as a normal human, he had to return.

And not just return, set her blood boiling.

And, Goddess help her, she wanted to let it boil.

She wanted feel her whole soul go up in flames as he ran his hands over her body, as his lips and tongue teased her, as he dominated every part of her being until there was nothing left but a quivering mess of flesh.

Next to her a student groaned, their hand trying to discreetly slide between their legs. Raven winced and tried to reel her powers back into her body. Yet another reason she didn't need to be thinking of these things in public. Sometimes it really _sucked_ being an empath.

The professor ended her lecture, and Raven bolted without thinking of anything but going home. She knew it was wrong. Hell, it was _beyond _wrong, Beast Boy needed time to cope and adjust and change. He didn't need her. He needed a good girlfriend. He needed someone who was going to be everything he deserved out of a partner, not someone who had (and was undoubtedly going to again) take advantage of him. He needed someone normal and benign, _not _Raven.

The walk to her apartment felt like it took longer than it should have. She practically raced down the sidewalk, ignoring shouts and cries from people she ran into. She nearly tripped into wet cement and slid over a thin patch of ice in the late-autumn air. When she reached her building door, she dropped her keys twice because her hands shook so violently. Seven flights of stairs later, she stood outside her own front door, staring at the numbers in the faded brass plaque.

Holding her breath, she slid her key into the lock and pushed open the door.

She didn't even see him move.

The next thing Raven was acutely aware of were lips on her neck and hands pulling off her winter coat and bookbag. His scent filled her nose and she tried to groan, but his mouth covered hers before a sound could be released. He was greedy, hungry, clawing at her body as if she was a feast set out only for him. Raven begged for him to slow down, to give her a moment to speak, but he didn't seem to hear her mumbled, half-hearted protests through his kisses.

Or he didn't want to.

His hand slid along her thigh until it disappeared under her pencil skirt. She felt him smile against her neck as his free hand cupped her breast through the pristine, pressed cotton of her button-down shirt. "A garter belt, Raven? I didn't know you were so kinky."

She tried to mumble that she didn't like pantyhose, but it came out as an unintelligible gurgle of words and sounds all muddled together. Beast Boy didn't seem to care all that much about what she was going to say anyway, and pushed her panties aside to slide a finger in her. Raven groaned and leaned back against her door. Nine long months had passed without her ever being touched like this, and she had somehow forgotten how wonderful it felt.

"Damnit, Raven." Beast Boy growled against her neck, his tongue sliding against her sweat-soaked skin. "You're so _fucking _tight."

He pushed another finger into her and Raven cried out, fire and electricity racing under her skin until she was desperate for the flames to consume her. She felt her claws extend and sink into a the old wood of the door behind her as he mercilessly pleasured her with just his hands. Words and phrases that were never meant to be uttered in polite company fell from her mouth, begging him to take her.

He was only too happy to oblige.

He removed his hands from her body and slid them under her thighs, picking her up off the ground and slamming her into her door. Raven cried out as he hiked her skirt up around her waist and pushed himself inside her, greedy for what she offered.

It wasn't beautiful. It wasn't pretty or magical, or any other stupid adjective dewey-eyed girls would use to describe the act of sex. But it didn't matter, it was release. It was fast. It was harsh. It was unrepentant. Raven's back pounded against the door behind them with every thrust of his body, and she eventually began to see stars behind her eyes. She knew bruises would appear on her skin tomorrow, marks of his possession and brands of his dominance, but her skin stopped burning.

And that was _all_ she wanted.

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, in the end it didn't matter. What mattered was that it quelled the pain and hollowness inside both of them just long enough to let them think almost straight.

Beast Boy muttered her name against her neck as his body shook with a final push. They stayed in that position for a moment before he dropped her legs and leaned his weight against the door, his arms effectively caging her in. Raven looked up at him, knowing tears were streaming down her face, and knowing that she should have been ashamed, but couldn't find the emotion hiding anywhere inside her soul.

He picked up his hand and brushed her tears away with his thumb, resting his forehead against her own. There was a long pause between them as they both tried to calm the frantic beating of their hearts. Finally he looked into her eyes and breathed a small apology against her skin. "Sorry… I should have been more patient." He dropped his hands from around her sides and entangled his fingers with her own. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine." To Raven's embarrassment, her voice broke and cracked. Blushing, she pushed him away, stumbling on her feet without the support of his weight against her. She pretended not to notice the way her legs shook under her own weight. "You just… surprised me. That's all. I wasn't expecting… _that._"

Deciding traipsing around in her high heels was probably a bad idea (considering the condition of her legs), she kicked off her shoes and pulled down her pencil skirt, removing all evidence of what had just transpired. She moved through the entryway into the small living room, her feet cold on the aged hardwood floor. She felt his eyes follow her as she moved a few things around, trying to ignore the dampness between her legs as she stepped.

"So, what _were_ you expecting?" He sighed and leaned against the counter to her kitchenette, choosing not to step into her personal space without her permission. "I gave you fair warning this morning. I told you that I would be at your apartment until you came home."

"You gave me _no_ warning." Raven threw up her hands and stared at him, feeling the coldness of their encounter finally sink into her bones. What had she done with him? Moreover, what carefully placed levees had she broken with their act of passion? "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. Not after what happened, or what I did."

He shrugged. "I changed my mind."

"You don't _get _to change your mind. You made it perfectly clear that you wanted me gone, that I had betrayed you, and that I made you feel small and useless. So I left. I gave you the chance at a new start and you just _show up_ in my life again? As if I don't have a say in the matter? You're a real jerk, you know that?" She huffed and pushed past him into her bedroom. "Go away, Garfield, I don't want you here." She slammed the door in his face and fell back against the frame, trying to calm herself down as she felt him cautiously approach her door.

Why now?

She heard his hand slide down the door to her room. "Stop sulking and let's talk."

"No." She stripped her clothes off and threw them into her clothes hamper before stepping into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She threw her hair up into a stubby ponytail and opened the door, glaring at her ex-teammate. "No, I don't want to talk. I want you gone, I want you out of my life, and I want to go back to the way things were yesterday."

"I _don't_." He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at her, obviously growing tired of her pulling away from him. "I came back here to try and talk to you, to try and figure out what this is between us, and I'm not leaving until I have some answers, Raven. So, you're just going to have to get used to the fact that I'm here."

Raven had never wanted to see an alien invasion of Jump City until this exact moment. A fire. A bank robbery. Anything to get him out of her apartment and away from her life. She glared and pushed past him, moving into her kitchenette to put the kettle on. It was a moment of normalcy in a sea of chaos, and it made her feel just a little bit better

He followed her into the kitchen, crowding her small body against the countertop. He slid up behind her, his fingertips moving under the thin cotton of her t-shirt and grazing her alabaster skin. His breath slid down her neck, as he pressed his lips close to her ear. "You know, I wondered where this t-shirt went. I was looking all over for it yesterday. I didn't know you kept mementos, Raven."

"Stop." She turned around and put her hands against his chest, forcing him to take a step back. His muscles rippled under her fingertips, and she wanted nothing more that to tear his clothes off and take him to the floor. She pulled her hands away from him and forced her expression to stay blank. "Just _stop_ this for thirty seconds so I can _think_."

"Maybe thinking is what got us in trouble in the first place."

Her eyes narrowed and she turned back to her kettle, pretending to be more interested in that than her company. "What in the world are you doing here, Garfield? More so, how in the world did you find me?"

He shrugged and backed up a little, giving her some false sense of security and space, but his eyes never left her petite body. "I made a few calls, called in a few favors, and when I found the neighborhood you were in… I just sniffed you out. Easy." He chuckled. "You know, Robin isn't the only detective in the tower. I can do just as much as him."

"That still doesn't answer my question." She rolled her eyes, desperately fighting the myriad of emotions swirling inside her like a torrential storm. It he touched her again, her defenses would break and she would find herself in the same position she had all those months ago. "What are you doing here? I don't see why you're looking for me now. Not after you were so mad with me before."

He shrugged and leaned against the counter, watching her move in the small space. "Jinx unsealed my memories."

Raven's stomach dropped to the floor, and she finally turned and looked over at him. "I see. So, you remember everything that happened that night?" She waited for his nod. "Well, that doesn't negate the fact that I _took _from you without regret. You should be more furious with me than you are."

"I don't want to be furious with you. Not anymore." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, looking at her with sad eyes. "And you didn't take without regret, Raven. If you didn't have any remorse, you wouldn't have run away from me and the team. I know, logically, I should be furious with you, Raven. V-card aside, you betrayed my trust, you _took_ from me something I would have easily given if you had just asked, and you utterly destroyed the team dynamic. I have every right to be angry with you right now."

Raven winced under the weight of his accusations. "So, why aren't you?"

"Because what I saw in my memories was _beautiful_." His voice was so pure that it forced Raven to look up into his eyes. "We made love. We didn't _fuck_, we didn't have sex, and we didn't just do it to get our rocks off. You told me you were hot, but it was more than that. You laid in my arms. You tried to make sure I was pleasured. It wasn't just sex, Raven, it was _love…_ and I didn't want to lose that."

Raven blushed and looked away, rubbing her upper arms in the chill air of her apartment. So, he knew. Surprisingly, she wasn't all that frightened or upset. There was something strange and comforting about that idea. There was nothing more to hide between them, that there were no more secrets whispered in the dark. They _knew the truth._

Her voice was small in the quiet of the room, but that didn't detract from the weight of her words. "I wanted to make love to you, Gar, I really did. But…" She trailed off and sighed. "I didn't know how to do it. I didn't know how to get to the point where we could. I didn't know how to let you know my emotions without breaking what was already between us… I was frightened I would destroy everything, and in the end, I did."

"Raven." He cornered her in the small kitchen, eyes darkening. "Hush." He bent over her body and his lips met hers in a searing kiss. It took all of Raven's willpower to not melt in his arms as they wrapped around her. He nudged her lips open, sliding his tongue into the sanctuary of her mouth. Raven traced his fangs with her own tongue, hearing his muffled groan through the heat of their kiss.

He pulled away and looked down at her. "You want to tell me that isn't beautiful?"

Raven blushed and looked away again, knowing he was right. "I don't know what to say."

"So, don't say anything. Just shut up and feel something for once." His lips found hers again and he pinned her against the countertop behind her, arms caging her in as his body hovered over hers. He never moved beyond the gentle insistence of his lips against hers, and Raven was grateful that he didn't push her any more. And so they stood in the quiet of the kitchen, just kissing, until the kettle began to whistle at them.

Raven pulled away and turned the heat off the stove before looking back at Beast Boy. "So… what now?"

"Now?" He smiled. "It's about time for lunch, so you and I are going to order a pizza… and move some furniture around."

"Oh."

)O(

_The "pizza" line is (to date) one of my favorite lines from _Supernatural_ and I had to find a way to include it in my chapter._

_Anyway, I had another, more innocent scene that followed this last chapter, but I decided to include it in the next chapter. Which will undoubtedly have more copulating. Because, ya know, it's me. _

_Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!_


	10. Sting - To Deliberate

**Sting**

)O(

Beast Boy looked down at Raven, pulling hair off her neck as he peppered kisses down her bare spine. He slid his fingertips over her flawless skin, knowing her healing powers had kept years of scars from ever showing what her profession had once been.

He had never felt so comfortable or warm in his life, and he was afraid to move, as if it would break the dream between them. Just yesterday he would have never even held the idea that he would (or could) be in the place he was now: buried under Raven's comforter, surrounded by the soft afterglow of their lovemaking.

She glanced up from her textbook and raised an eyebrow. "I'm trying to study."

"Naked?" He chuckled and tugged on her earlobe with his teeth as a blush erupted over her pale skin. He would never get tired of seeing that beautiful red color on her. His hand slid under the cover of her book and pulled it away from her, setting it on her nightstand. "Come on, Rae. It's almost five. You need to get at least some sleep before you head into work."

"Well, my study time was _interrupted_, so now I need to study too."

He smiled down at her, unrepentant for his actions.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

He leaned down and kissed her innocently before removing himself from the sanctuary of her blankets. Raven watched as he reached for his clothes, piled next to the bed, and quickly dressed. As he tied up his sneakers to leave, there was a black heaviness that appeared in his stomach, and he turned around to look at Raven. "So, I'm hanging out with Cy tonight for a bit, but I should be done around one or so. Did you want me to stop by your work? Maybe bring you lunch? I know a place around the corner from your office that makes a mean portobello burger."

"I still enjoy eating meat, Gar." Raven looked up at him from beneath the folds of her downy, white comforter. "Besides, George isn't going to let you in, you know that right? You already tried earlier today and he will have none of that."

He chuckled and ran his hand through her hair, smiling. "I don't need George's permission to come in, do I?"

"Technically yes, since he is the doorman." There was a long pause before she sighed in defeat and propped herself up on her pillows. "There's a holo-ring in my coat pocket. It should still be programmed to your DNA as well as mine."

He laughed. "Okay. I'll bring you lunch… and maybe a _snack_." He tugged teasingly on her hair, knowing Raven knew full well that he wasn't talking about food. He watched her blush again and started for the door. "I'll see you later, Rae."

"Bye."

He turned off the lights in her apartment and grabbed the holo-ring from her coat pocket as he made his way to the door. Something inside him felt _full_. That was the only way he could describe the way he felt right now. It didn't feel like the pointless encounters he had with fangirls, where he left feeling satiated, but not satisfied. This felt like something worth keeping. Something worth working for.

His fingertips touched the handle to her front door and he felt a smile spread across his lips before he could stop it. "Bye, Raven."

Her soft reply feathered over him as he stepped into the hallway. "Bye, Gar."

The cold November air pushed at him and he zipped his coat up around himself, stepping onto the sidewalk and away from the warmth of Raven's apartment. Something inside him felt strange leaving her alone. Hanging out with his friends sounded fun and all, but at the end of the day, he wanted to curl around Raven and let himself soak up the soft feeling of her emotions threading through him until they both fell back asleep.

He wanted to be with her.

God. He was such a sap.

He knew, logically, that he was just high on endorphins, but he couldn't seem to bring himself down. And, he wasn't sure if he wanted to just yet.

He walked a few blocks before jumping on the bus and heading to the other part of town, where Cyborg was waiting for him. As he settled into the aged seat, his eyes stared at a couple towards the front of the bus, their hands intertwined, whispering things into each other's ears. The guy laughed and nuzzled his girlfriend's neck, and she squealed in response, trying to pull away. It was saccharinely sweet. An interaction between lovers, and something Beast Boy would have never noticed before his stolen moments with Raven.

He bit back a groan. Why was everything leading back to her? Nothing had changed in his life except that he had Raven. That didn't make him eat meat, didn't make him suddenly like the color pink, it didn't change who he was. So, why was he daydreaming about her? Why did it feel like the whole world was changing around him? Sighing, he stared out the window, losing himself in thoughts of her until his stop came up.

Cyborg was standing outside of the movie theater with tickets in hand, scowling as his best friend walked up to him. He shook his head. "Man, I thought you were going to be late and I was going to have to punch you in the face. You've been pestering me about this damn movie since it came out. What kept you?"

Beast Boy shrugged, trying to keep his face from betraying his emotions. "Date… ish… thing. Ya know me and… fangirls."

Cyborg stared down at him and rolled his eyes. "Dude, you get more tail than anyone I've ever known. I think the only guy who has you beat is Speedy."

"Ha ha. Whatever." Where he would have once boasted, Beast Boy decided to keep his mouth shut. It didn't feel right talking about Raven as if she was just another fangirl. "Just give me the ticket, dude. I've been dying to see this movie. I heard it's supposed to be scarier than Hell Raisers II."

"Sure, dude." Cyborg handed his friend his ticket and eyed him cautiously. "We're still going out to the bar after this right? Speedy said he'd meet us there."

"Yeah." He shoved his hands in his pocket, trying not to focus on how much he _didn't _want to be at the bar. Right now, it was the _last _place he wanted to be, but he didn't feel like admitting to his friends that he had a lover. And that his lover was their ex-teammate. Who had walked out on them.

He forced a smile. "Yeah, of course we are."

Inside the theater, he fidgeted in his seat, tore up his ticket, and didn't even pay attention to the previews. It was _awful. _He couldn't focus on the movie he'd been waiting all autumn to see, and he checked his cell phone at least twice to see if Raven had texted him. She hadn't. And not that it was a surprise, considering he had told her to go to sleep, he had still held out some hope that she might have reached out to contact him.

He really was a sap.

Or, it was like she was a drug and he was going through withdrawal.

The movie ended and Beast Boy tried to pretend to care about what his friend was talking about. Discussing the gore scenes and blood spatters, and how totally awesome the CG was for the scarecrow-demon-thing. Whatever made him happy to talk about, and whatever kept his attention away from the fact that his usual partner-in-crime was being uncharacteristically silent.

Beast Boy continued to feel anxious as he sat at the bar. Around him stood at least five pretty girls all chatting with him or Cyborg or Speedy, desperately trying to get in one of their pants. It was sad and pathetic, and a few days ago he would have caved under their pressure, taking pleasure where he could find it, but now it just upset him. But, that didn't mean he had to be rude to them. Beast Boy shook his head and leaned back against the bar top, trying to be interested in whatever crap the girl in front of him was talking about.

He didn't care. Jesus, he didn't give a flying fuck. All he wanted was to be back by Raven's side, hearing her calm, even voice as they talked boring, menial things. He wanted to smell the soft scent of tea and fresh water, and feel the plum colored silk of her hair brush against his cheeks.

He checked his phone for the hundredth time that night, it was almost one. He breathed a sigh of relief. One was an appropriate time to call it quits for the night without raising any suspicions, and Raven would have been buried in files now, plugging away as she listened to Tchaikovsky or Wagner. He imagined her fingers flying across the keyboard with the same delicacy and accuracy as she touched his own body, knowing exactly where to stroke to illicit the correct response.

Her fingers fascinated him. He imagined taking them into his mouth, sucking on the skin as her breath hitched. He would smell her arousal as his tongue swirled around her fingers. She would pull closer, moaning slightly as his hand dipped into her center, feeling her wet for him.

"Man, are you okay?"

Cyborg's voice pulled him out of his daydream and Beast Boy shook his head. He felt his face darken in embarrassment as he realized that he had been fantasizing about Raven in a _very _public place. He laughed it off and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. Sorry, dude, I've been out of it lately."

"I'll say." He snorted incredulously. "You haven't made a single move yet tonight."

"I'm just… I don't know, bored, maybe? There's nothing really all that interesting here tonight." He shrugged and picked up his jacket, moving toward the door and trying to ignore the shocked and confused stare from his friend. "Ya know, I think I'm gonna go for a walk or grab a veggie burger or something. You're fine with just hanging out with Roy, right?"

Cyborg eyed him carefully. "Yeah. Sure. I'll call you if we need anything."

"Cool. See ya later, dude." Beast Boy stepped out of the bar, ignoring the stares from the other girls around him and started down the sidewalk, fingering the holo-ring in his pocket. When he was a good enough distance slid the ring on, knowing he had the appearance of a green-eyed blonde-haired young man who looked nothing like his true self.

Hopefully it would be a good enough disguise to fool the doorman.

Stopping by the restaurant and ordering two portobello burgers to go (he would make her a vegetarian yet), he had a moment to stop and seriously think about what he was doing.

He knew, logically, that their most recent encounter was lust driven, even if there had been love behind it. But if he actually sat down and broke apart his sudden and new relationship, he realized that he was having sex with an ex-teammate who broke his heart. A part of him screamed that this was dangerous, that she was going to betray him again, and that he was going to be hurt.

But another, larger part of him was just too damn happy to give a fuck.

Grabbing his burgers, he started down the sidewalk again, trying to think about how he wanted to surprise her. If he talked to the doorman, there was the chance he would have to call Raven, and then the surprise would be spoiled. He debated for a moment on whether or not he should have just turned into a fly and buzzed his way downstairs to avoid George, but decided that if he wanted to win Raven's favor, he was probably going to have to do things right.

He smiled and pushed his blonde hair out of his face. "Hello, George."

The doorman eyed him carefully, as if no one had ever called him by his first name before. "And you are?"

"My name is Garfield, I am here to see Rachel Roth." He tried to give a convincing smile, but knew he was too anxious to have it look genuine. "I brought her lunch, but I'm trying to surprise her, so… is there anyway you can let me in without telling her that I'm here?"

George huffed and glared at him. "Sorry, I have rules."

"Please?" Beast Boy tried to look innocent, but he was fidgeting too much. "It would mean a lot to her and me if you could just let me in."

That was the card he needed to play. George _clearly _had a soft-spot for Raven, and he glanced around before giving into defeat. "Fine, I'll let you in. But if I get in trouble for this, I'm going to have Miss Rachel take it out of your hide."

"Fair enough." He waved as George opened the door for him. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Yeah, whatever."

Having scoped out the building before, Beast Boy knew that Raven's "office" consisted of the cavernous basement surrounded by stacks of ancient files that (for some reason) needed to be entered into the intranet of the company she worked for. It was boring, menial work, but Raven seemed to enjoy it, and at the end of the day it paid her bills.

Beast Boy took the stairs, trying to be as quiet as he could, and headed down into the lair. He stepped onto the carpeted floor, listening to the soft sound of _Swan Lake_ playing through the space as his eyes searching through the the stacks and rows of filing cabinets until he saw her.

Raven was bent over a drawer tucked in the back corner of the maze, humming to herself as she pulled files out of drawers. Beast Boy stood there and admired the way she looked: her perfect, round ass raised in the air as the lace-tops of her thigh-high stockings peeked out from under the hem of her pristine pencil skirt. He bit his lip and grinned, loving the idea of taking his poised and polished Raven and turning her into a the lusty secretary.

He snuck up behind her, sliding a hand under her skirt. He groaned into her ear as his skin came in contact with skin. She was pantiless.

Raven stilled and looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes narrowing at him. "You could just _ask_ you know."

He leaned over her back, pressing his lips to ear. His teeth caught her earlobe and tugged, eliciting a moan from her. "It's so much easier to take though. And you're so helpless." He slipped a finger inside her, and she immediately pushed back against his onslaught, eager for his physical attention. "You're already so _wet_,Raven. Were you waiting for me? Or just hopeful?"

"Both?" She pushed her cosmetic glasses back up on her nose. Something he secretly found kind of sexy.

Beast Boy chuckled and slid his free hand up the front of her blouse, unbuttoning a few of the small, pearl buttons. Raven gave a quiet, reserved moaned as his hand slipped under her shirt and cupped her breast through the cups of her bra. His thumbs feathered over her nipples as her heat bathed his hand. It was like another hit of her drug, and he was riding the high until he was forced to come down.

Raven panted, her fingers gripping the drawer so tightly it threatened to break. "Are you going to tease me or fuck me?"

"Tease first." He added a second finger and hiked her skirt up around her waist, watching her back arch as he pleasured her. She whispered his name between clenched teeth and it almost brought him to his knees. "Fuck you senseless second."

It didn't take long to have her quivering under his fingers, gasping and begging for him to push her over the edge and let her come. He thought about denying her request, to see what her reaction would be, but decided that was an experiment left for another time. There was a moment suspended in time where she neither breathed nor moved, and then the waves of pleasure came crashing through them. She moaned into her shoulder, obviously trying to keep some front of propriety, even when her lover had her exposed like a centerfold.

Beast Boy tugged her skirt back down and stepped away, giving her space. He could feel the satisfaction that he could had given her, but also the slight feeling of regret that he hadn't claimed her body with his.

He smiled. That was for later.

She sighed and turned around to look at him, readjusting the neat updo on the top of her head as a shy smile spread across her lips. "I was getting worried that you might not show up, or that you had lead me on with empty promises."

"And miss seeing you completely pantiless and bending over a filing cabinet? Not on your life." He pushed her back against the cool metal and kissed her softly, his hands resting on her hips as she pushed against him. Her hand journeyed down the planes of his chest before she feathered her fingertips over the bulge in his pants. He groaned into her mouth, pulling away to click his tongue at her disapprovingly. "Come on, Rae. You can't have dessert until you have lunch."

Another blush erupted over her face and she pulled back as if she had been burned. It was all Beast Boy could do not to laugh. Of all the things he could have said to her, _that_ was the one that made her blush? He ignored the space she had put between them and buttoned up her shirt, erasing all evidence that he had just pleased her.

"But really, lunch _is_ here."

"Oh."

He nipped at her lips again, threading his fingers through her own and leading her back to her desk. "Let's eat first, and then we can discuss the rest of the night's… _activities._"

Her surprised gasp almost made him lose it.

)O(

_This was originally much longer than I had anticipated, so I chopped it up a bit. But, heads up, the next chapter will be pure, unadulterated office smut. So… be prepared.  
Also, below is a short scene that I couldn't fit anywhere, but I wanted to use it to quell a question that keeps popping up:_

Beast Boy nuzzled her neck, reveling in the afterglow of their lovemaking. His lips traveled along her shoulders before he stopped at her clavicle, frowning.

Raven seemed to notice the sudden tension inside him and looked down at the top of his head. "What?"

He stumbled over his words for a moment. "I didn't… you know… _wrap_ myself. Are we going to…"

"No." Raven shrugged. "I'm barren."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I think I know my own body, Gar. Besides, I'm a half-breed… you know, like a mule. I'm sterile."

He frowned at the thought of Raven comparing herself to a mule, but shrugged as well. "Oh… so what about children?"

"I figured I would adopt them. If I wanted them." There was a long pause. "That's a _huge_ if."

He pondered that statement for a moment. "Oh. I guess that makes sense." There was another long pause between them before he picked himself up, blanketing his body with hers. "In that case, want to see if three is our lucky number?"

_Questions quelled? Good. _

_Anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!_


	11. Sting - To Taste

**Sting**

)O(

"So what is this?"

Beast Boy laughed as she stared at the meal he brought her with confusion. "It's a portobello burger. They take the cap off the mushroom, stuff it with cheese, deep fry it and put in on bun." He laughed and pushed hers closer to her, trying to egg her on just a little bit. "Come on, Rae. It's just a mushroom, and you'll enjoy it. I promise."

She rolled her eyes and bit down into her meal tentatively. There was a long pause as she chewed cautiously, and Beast Boy swore he saw her eyes light up just a little. "Okay, it's not bad. Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am. It's a mushroom stuffed with cheese, how can you _not _like it?" He stared at her for a moment, his smile suddenly falling as she continued to eat her lunch. It took the joke and the quiet around them for him to realize that this was their first, real almost date… _ever._ Raven deserved better than this; roses and candlelit dinners, and a carriage ride around central park. Not take out and sitting at her desk at work while they both avoided the obvious tension and awkwardness staring them in the face. Something sour rose up into his throat as he stared down at his half-eaten meal. This wasn't much of a first date.

Well, besides what he was planning for her later.

Raven eyed him carefully. "Your emotions are all over the place, Gar. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Promise." He shrugged off his discomfort and confusion, and forced a smile on his face. "Just tired. I've been up almost thirty hours straight, Rae. You can't expect me to be mentally sound all the time. Especially not now."

Raven raised an eyebrow and returned to her lunch. "I can't expect you to be mentally sound at any time."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, but a genuine smirk replaced the forced smile. "So… how've you been?"

"Fine?" She shrugged, raising a confused eyebrow. "I slept while you were gone and then I went to work... and here I am. At work. Eating lunch. With you." There was another lull in the conversation as she finished her meal and threw the packaging away. "How was Cy?"

"Good." He shrugged and leaned back in the folding chair he sat on. "We saw a movie and then met Speedy at the bar."

"Oh." Her face fell and she instinctively reached for a file on her desk to hide her disappointment. "You didn't… find a fangirl, did you?"

Beast Boy jerked back, surprised that her mind had even journeyed there. "Of course not, Raven!" He fought against an offended glare, knowing that his reputation preceded him and he knew Raven wasn't one to trust easily anyway. He took a long breath and reached across the desk for her hand. "I wouldn't. Not now."

Color filled her face, but she choose not to say anything, and instead continued to work away. Minutes passed and she glanced up at him, as he watching her intently obviously waiting for the next question. "You didn't say anything… about us… to Cy did you?"

"No." He shrugged and fidgeted with a pencil on her desk. "I figured we'd try and take this one day at a time, and our friends don't need to know until we figure this out ourselves. He's my best friend, but he doesn't have to know everything."

"I appreciate that. I know it must be hard keeping secrets from him." She reached for another file and opened it. Beast Boy sat there, content to watch her work. Minutes passed and Tchaikovsky filled the air again, lulling Raven back into her normal routine.

And into a false sense of security.

Beast Boy smiled slowly, an idea filling his head. Without another word, he moved behind her, and slid under her desk.

"_Garfield Logan_!"

Ah, the full name. She was either shocked or pissed off. Not that it worried him.

"What are you…" Her words trailed off as she felt him tugging at her skirt, bunching it up around her waist as he pushed her legs apart. He slowly ran his fingertips down the inside of her thighs to her ankles and back up again, before his hands bit into her flesh and pulled her body to the edge of the chair and into a better position for him.

"Just keep working, Rae… pretend I'm not even here."

"That's kind of hard when your face is buried between my legs."

"Oh, that's not happening _just_ yet." He kissed her knee. "I plan on teasing you a little first."

He heard the almost inaudible hitch in her breath as he kissed her other knee, his fingers trailing along her thighs. He reached up and unsnapped one of the fasteners from her garter belt to her stockings, taking as much time as he could. Silence filled the air and he smiled as she fidgeted under his touch.

"Raven… you're not working." He unsnapped the other fastener and slowly rolled her nylon stocking down her leg. "You're not getting paid to just sit around and let me eat you out, are you?" He waited for the shocked breath before continuing. "Well, then you better keep working, or you might get fired for not meeting your daily quota."

"Gar…" Her breath trembled, but he could hear the uneven, nervous tapping of her fingertips on her keyboard, as the second act of _Swan Lake_ played in the background.

He kissed back up her leg before letting his hand reach out and touch her center with an almost nonexistent, feather-light caress. She was dripping wet, and that made him grin in satisfaction. He hadn't even touched her yet, and she was already ready for him. Ego boost for sure.

He unsnapped the other fasteners on her stocking and rolled them down her leg, taking time to indulge in the pleasure of touching her soft, smooth skin. He had a feeling that he would never get tired of just _touching_ her. She was so damn responsive and excitable that it was always like a new game for him. His fingers trailed back up her legs, followed by his tongue. He could taste the sweat on her skin mingled with hormones, and creating a cocktail that was damn near intoxicating to his hyper-sensitive senses.

Raven whimpered, shifting in her seat to get closer to him.

_That's it._ He thought. _Come deeper into the lion's den._

He kissed the inside on her thighs before running his tongue along her core, listening to the hitch in her breath mingling with the soft music of Tchaikovsky that spilled from her computer's speakers to pool around him. The whole experience was beyond erotic to _him_, he could only imagine what Raven was thinking. He kissed her skin gently before pressing a finger into her core, just enough to tease her.

"Gar…"

He felt her nervousness and reservation at doing something so forbidden in her _office_, but really, what did she expect when she went to work pantiless? It wasn't like he was going to completely ignore the fact that he could take advantage of her at any moment.

He moved slowly, letting her have time to adjust before he removed his hand and replaced it with his tongue. She moaned, and her typing ceased altogether as her spine unraveled and she leaned back into her chair. Beast Boy nipped at her clit before pulling away, clicking his tongue at her as if she'd been naughty.

"Keep working, Raven, or I'm not going to finish."

"You wouldn't..."

"Try me."

He felt her anger at being teased like that, but her fingertips returned to the keyboard, and she hummed along with the music to try and keep her mind focused on _anything_ other than Beast Boy. He nipped at her again, pushing her legs wider to stab as deep as he could, working his magic. She was quivering around his mouth, so close to the edge, but unable to fall over.

And then heard the barely audible begging from her lips. "Please…"

And _then_ the door opened.

_Shit_. They really were going to get caught.

Beast Boy pulled away, making sure his body was completely hidden from the newcomer who decided that _now_ was a good time to walk in. He cursed silently against the skin of her knee, debating for a moment about whether or not he should stop. She was so _fucking close_, it seemed like such a shame to waste her emotions and passion now.

It was in this brief moment of lucidity that Beast Boy suddenly remembered a prank from one of his favorite movies, and immediately decided that _now _was as good a time as any to play "Straight Face" with Raven. A smile peeled across his lips. If they were going down, they were going down in flames. He pulled away for a second, letting her think he was going to stop, waiting for the approaching footsteps to come just a bit closer.

"Miss Roth."

Lick.

"Mr. Darby. What can I help you with?" Her voice trembled just slightly and her legs tried to push Beast Boy away, but his shoulders between her knees kept her from moving very far.

"Routine workplace inspection, Miss Roth. I'm sorry you were picked out of the bunch, I know you've worked very hard to put the file warehouse back into some semblance of cohesion."

Beast Boy pushed his fingers back inside her body, feeling her muscles tense around him. She was still ready for him, still dripping wet, and he wanted nothing more than to drag her to the floor and take her in every position he could _possibly_ think of.

But, they had company. Unfortunately.

"Oh. Take a look around, Mr. Darby. Let me know if you have any questions."

"Of course." The footsteps moved away, meandering through the maze of filing cabinets.

Beast Boy took this moment of peace to spear her with his tongue again, hearing her whimper into the back of her hand, as if she was trying to cover a cough. Her hand reached beneath the desk slowly, so she didn't draw attention to her movements, and pushed at his forehead. He gave a low growl and nipped at her fingers before taking them into her mouth and sucking on the flesh.

She yelped and pulled her hand away.

"Miss Roth?" The footsteps returned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Mr. Darby!" Her voice shook. "I just realized I had a run in my new stockings."

"Oh. My wife complains about those all the time, but I've never had the experience." He moved even closer. "Have you tried stopping them with clear nail polish? That's what Clarice does when she's can't change her stockings."

Jesus. Who _cared _about stockings? Wouldn't this guy just get the fuck out already? His lover was two seconds away from losing it and he wanted to take her _now_, preferably with no one watching them_._ Although he was hot enough to not care. Beast Boy pushed two fingers deep into her core and twisted his tongue around her clit, tasting her flesh as she trembled beneath him.

"I never thought of that. I'll have to keep a bottle in my desk from now on."

"Well, glad I could help." There was a pause and his footsteps moved to the other side of the cavernous office. "You started here about six months ago, right, Miss Roth?"

Beast Boy slid his tongue around her clit again, adding a third finger to her core.

"Yes." Her voice trembled just slightly. "I did."

"You've done a great job."

Hell yes she did. He had to hand it to her, Best Boy really didn't think she could have kept a straight face for as long as she did. But her self control wasn't going to last much longer, he could taste it on her. His mouth sealed around her center, and he removed his fingers, wanting to taste her as she careened over the edge.

"I appreciate all the hard work you've given the company." There was a slow pause and he moved toward the door. "Everything appears to be in order, Miss Roth. Thank you for letting me look around, I won't keep you from your work anymore."

"Thank you, Mr. Darby."

The slightest shake in her voice was the only indication that she had fallen over the precipice. Beast Boy felt her muscles tremble around his mouth and her hands gripped her mouse so tight that it shattered under her fingertips. Silent curses in languages Beast Boy had never heard of fell from her lips as her legs tightened around his shoulders.

When the door finally closed, signalling Mr. Darby had left, he dragged her to the ground, pushing her chair out of the way. Beast Boy released his erection and speared her before her body even had a chance to come down from her orgasm. Her hips met his fervent thrusts, fingers burying in his hair and running down his back.

She was so _fucking tight_, to the point that it almost hurt to make love to her.

Almost.

He grabbed her hips and pushed himself inside her relentlessly, and they both knew that neither of them would last long. She buried her mouth into his neck and bit, screaming into his sweat soaked skin as he lost his well-placed control. He buried himself to the hilt and hissed her name from between clenched teeth as her hands desperately raked over his t-shirt.

Moments passed and he finally pulled away, smiling into her face.

She glared up at him. "Don't _ever_ do that again."

He licked up her pulse, feeling her core still tremble around him. "We'll see."

)O(

_Office smut and "Straight Face" ... you're welcome?_

_Anyway, thanks for putting up with me for another chapter, let me know what you think!_


	12. Sting - To Comfort

**Sting**

)O(

Raven felt like hitting her head on her book repeatedly.

She knew that school was hard (although significantly less hard for someone who had spent most of her childhood in solitary study), but how in the world was she supposed to know that writing a twenty page paper was about as exhausting as trying to win a 200 meter dash against Kid Flash? She sighed and closed her book, throwing it into the corner of her L-shaped sofa and glaring at it.

It didn't matter how interesting the topic was, she just couldn't focus.

She leaned back into the cushions and stared at the ceiling, feeling _strange_. She was irritable, she knew _that _at least, and something inside her ached violently as the silence wrapped around her like the cold, November air outside her apartment. Across the stretch of the city, far away from her own neighborhood, Raven knew the team was fighting what was left of the HIVE. And while the HIVE was usually fairly easy to bring down (Gizmo's ego was their biggest flaw), sometimes they put of a pretty good fight. Raven had sustained a few broken bones and concussions from the force of some of their attacks.

Ignoring the strange, cold feeling in the pit of her stomach, she stood up and turned on her stereo (a vain and pointless purchase, she knew, but music was said to sooth the soul so she justified it somehow) to listen to soft jazz. She let the slow, warm sound of piano slide over her as she looked out her dirty windows to the stretch of street below her. Once in awhile a siren pierced the soft, raspy cadence of Billie Holiday's voice.

At wail of the fifth siren, she began to pace, her bare feet cold and quiet on the hardwood.

An hour passed and she picked up her phone to check the screen. No calls. No messages. Not that she expected there to be messages, especially since he was in the heat of battle, but something about not having any notification worried her. Shaking her head, she sat back down on the sofa and pulled her knees to her chest.

She was just being paranoid.

Raven had spent over four years of her life fighting beside the Titans, she _knew_ that they could handle themselves against a bunch of upstart punks who thought the world belonged to them. They were strong and determined, they knew what they were doing. Hell, it was their _job _to save the world. Besides, Jinx and Kid Flash had proven themselves over and over again. It was _fine_, she had nothing to be worried about.

But still…

That sinking feeling in her stomach persisted.

A brief moment passed where she considered doning her uniform again. Stupid, silly idea. She'd promised herself never to do that again, that she had given up that part of her life. But then again, she had never been in a position where she was so helpless. She'd never been on the other side of the fence, waiting to see what would happen during a battle. Who would make it home and who wouldn't.

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on her knees, whispering her mantra as if it were a prayer.

A slow, tired knock resounded from her door.

Raven jumped up from the sofa and stood in the living room as if time had stood still, and stared at the door. The knock came again and she moved towards the worn wood door as if it were the lid of a coffin. Taking a deep breath to still her nerves, she opened it slowly. Beast Boy leaned against the frame, gasping for air as blood spilled from gashes and cuts spread across his body. His eyes were closed as he fought against pain wracking his body.

"You're home."

"Gar, what in the _hell _are you doing here!" Her arms wrapped around him and she helped his shaking body into her small apartment. She set him down on her sofa, her hands instinctively going to pull the shreds of his uniform off his body. She had to see how bad the damage was before she could try to help him. "You should be in the infirmary, not at my apartment. What were you _thinking_?"

"I had to see you." His hands buried in her hair and he tilted her head up to look at him, eyes dark and hollow. "I had to see you," he repeated. "I…" His voice trailed off and he sealed his lips around hers, desperately seeking solace and comfort in her kiss.

Raven could taste blood mingled with the deepest, bitterest sadness in his kiss. Salt and dirt from tears slid from his cheeks to hers. His hands went to her waist, and he pulled at her clothing, trying to reach out and touch every inch of her he could.

He wasn't fiery and forceful with her, but slow and insistent, as if being with her body was the only part of peace and relief he had left in the world. He said nothing to her as his hands tightened on her hips and moved her body to the plush area rug beneath them, pulling off the rest of his clothing. Raven stared up into his face, letting him take his time as he undressed her, running his fingers over her skin as he kissed down her sternum, his lips lingering over her heart. He touched and caressed her, but never met her confused stare.

He entered her body without a sound, burying his face into her neck as he made love to her. It was slow and careful, as if she was something precious that should be cherished and handled with care. Like she was breakable. It was nothing like the last time they had sex, hard and fast on her office floor, both seeking release for the fire burning white-hot inside them. He had done such delicious and forbidden things to her then, but now he was cradling her soul, running his hands over her body to just touch her.

It felt like hours before his body gave into pleasure and he released himself, whispering into her neck, as sweat, tears, and blood mingled together between their skin.

"Gar…" Her fingers ran through his hair and he pulled away to look at her. Raven could feel the hollowness inside him consume her, claw against her powers like needles, and she knew that something terrible had happened. Her eyes searched his, and she leaned up to kiss him, trying to erase whatever darkness was wrapping around him now.

"I lost her." His words were almost silent as he whispered into her shoulder, looking away from Raven's stare. "She died in my arms. I tried to save her, tried to… I tried everything I could think of, but she still died."

Raven felt his limbs tremble around her, and she ran her fingertips slowly down his back. Collateral damage was always something they had to contend with as superheroes, and death came with the job. It was rare, but when it did happen, and innocent bystanders lost their lives, the team as a whole took the hit. Beast Boy always took deaths the worst; he always had the fantastical idea that every life could be saved.

It was a fairy-tale notion, and tonight was proof of that.

"It's not your fault, Garfield," she whispered into his ear. "You tried to save her, that was all anyone could ask for. You did the best you could."

His body shook as his arms tightened around her, silent sobs wracking his body as tears crashed against the bare skin on her shoulders. "She shouldn't have died. I shouldn't have let that happen. She was so young. Too young."

"Shh." Her hands ran down his back again and she kissed his neck, blood and sweat mingling with loss and love on her tongue. Her own heart twisted under the force of her emotions, and she knew what she had to do to make this right. "Stay here tonight. In my arms. I'll comfort you, I'll keep you safe."

He nodded, his arms tightening around her as Billie Holiday continued to serenade their war-torn souls.

_Our love is different dear /_ _To me it's almost heavenly /_ _Let us guard it ever preciously / Even jealously / While we may _/ _A love like ours dear heart _/ _The angels send_ / _And as I know dear heart / That it won't ever end_

)O(

_I thought it was time that this story had something with a little more substance, I hope I didn't disappoint. The song was _Our Love is Different_, by Billie Holiday._

_Anyway, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!_


	13. Sting - To Observe

_Author's Note: So, the end of this became significantly kinkier than I had anticipated. You've been warned, so if you want to skip after the page-break, I understand. _

**Sting**

)O(

The smell of burnt eggs filled his nose to the point of waking him up thinking the kitchen was on fire. He gasped and sat up in bed, feeling panic sink into him as his body tried to shake off the shackles of sleep. It wasn't until he realized that the smell was coming from _Raven's _kitchen, that he realized it was stupid to panic, and he fell back into the soft, downy covers that cocooned him.

Beast Boy rolled over to his other side and stared through the crack in the door at the dark, hazy figure standing in the kitchen. He eyed the shape of the body, recognizing the curve in her hip and the slight tilt to her shoulder as she stared at the pan with a mixture of horror and anger. He fought back an unusual surge of laughter. Nine months away and she still had no idea how to cook. He could only imagine how she managed to survive in her time away from the tower. Probably on microwave meals and tea. Well, at least she couldn't burn water… yet.

He nuzzled his face into her pillow and breathed deep, taking in the scent of fresh water and tea as if it were the first time he had smelled her particular perfume. Sighing, he stared up at the ceiling, wishing he didn't have to get up. Her bed was so _fucking_ soft he could lay there for hours, drifting in and out of sleep. It was like being on a cloud. But, he had to be the knight in shining armor, saving his helpless damsel from the dragon named "Breakfast".

His thoughts stopped violently.

_Breakfast_.

That meant he slept over.

He didn't _do_ sleepovers.

_Ever_.

Swallowing another wave of panic he sat up and stared at his lap, fidgeting. Sleepovers were something you did when you were serious. When you had plans of taking the relationship past first names only and body shots. He watched her through the crack in the door, thinking very hard about what he was _actually _doing with Raven. It wasn't as if he wanted her to become just a way to release pressure, but they had both talked somewhat off-handedly about keeping this simple. It was sex and it was friendship, but it was _not _a relationship.

Except he loved her.

And he was pretty sure she loved him.

And he was _sleeping over_.

Biting back a curse, he pulled his shirt on over his head, walking into the kitchen. He grabbed the spatula from her hands and shook his head, laughing at her.

"Give me this before you set the whole building on fire. The Titans are not firefighters."

She looked up at him with a look that sat somewhere between "I'm going to kill you" and "how many ways can I torture you" before reluctantly relinquishing her position in front of the stove. She huffed indignantly as he scraped the burnt remnants of eggs into the trash can and cleaned out the pan.

"Egg carton, please." He held out his hand and Raven put the small carton of egg substitute in his hand. He poured the contents into the pan, letting the remaining heat start the process as he adjusted the temperature on the stove. He glanced over his shoulder at her and shook his head. "Low and slow, Raven. Otherwise you're going to burn everything." He paused and chuckled under his breath. "To be perfectly honest, I'm amazed you even had a pan."

"Don't be a jerk."

"I'm just saying… I've only ever seen you cook once at the tower, and it consisted of _god awful_ pancakes before the end of the world." He nudged her playfully as she continued to glower at him, obviously not amused with his teasing. Well, it wasn't necessarily her fault she cooked worse than Starfire.

There was a lull in the energy between them as Raven moved toward the fridge, looking for something. Beast Boy decided the best way to start the conversation was when he _wasn't _looking at her. "So… you let me stay."

She shrugged and pulled juice from the fridge. "You were half-dead on my doorstep. Besides, you were so concerned with making love to me last night that I didn't even have a chance to heal you until _after _you fell asleep. What do you expect me to do about that?"

Okay, good point. He moved the eggs around in the pan, trying not to remember the young girl's pale, innocent face as he held her in his arms. Her body was so cold, her eyes so lifeless, and her heart so still. She wasn't supposed to die, she was _just _a young girl. It was the whole reason he sought the solace of Raven's company and her body.

"Hey."

He felt arms wrap around his midsection as Raven pressed her body along the length of his back. It was a surprisingly sweet move for someone whose whole life depended on reservation and distance. He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Who are you and what have you done with Raven?"

Her arms dropped immediately and she glared up at him. "Well, excuse me for trying to be nice to you."

"You? Nice?" He snorted. "I'll believe it when I see it."

She rolled her eyes and let silence fall over them again.

Beast Boy turned around and grabbed meatless bacon from her, throwing it into another pan to crisp. "It's eleven on a Wednesday. Aren't you supposed to be at class?"

She shrugged. "Thanksgiving break."

"Ah." He paused and saw her fidget with her tea ball, obviously trying to say something without actually having to say it. "What, Raven?"

"Tomorrow… it's Thanksgiving, and I don't have anything to do, and I know that Star makes a big deal about the day, so if you don't want to I understand, but…" Red filled her face and she opened the fridge to reveal a Tofurky loaf sitting on the top shelf. "I thought, maybe… you and I…" She sighed and looked up at him. "Look, after the way you were last night, I don't know what to do. I'm just trying to cheer you up, okay?"

As he stared at the Tofurky loaf, the meatless bacon, and the egg substitute, he realized one shocking thing: she was trying to be a girlfriend. She was trying (in her own, weird, Raven way) to take care of him, and to be something that resembled a _real_ girlfriend. Someone sweet who cared for him and reach out to help him when he had fallen. Something inside he was saying that he shouldn't get attached, but he wasn't going to listen to whatever stupid part of his brain was thinking that.

"I'd love to have Thanksgiving with you." He smiled and turned back to the pan, trying to hide his excitement as he continued to cook breakfast. "So, are you working tonight?"

"No, I took some time off. I don't go in until Monday night."

A smirk spread across his lips. That was a whole five days away. "Until Monday?"

"Yeah, why?"

He gave a one-shouldered shrug, moving the eggs around in the pan. "I thought maybe I would stay here for the weekend. If you don't mind."

"I have a paper to write."

His heart fell a little. "Oh."

There was a long pause before she continued, and he could hear her fidgeting behind him still. "But as long as you don't bother me, I can have it done in a few hours."

It was as close to an invitation as he was going to get. She wanted him to stay with her.

And who was he to refuse her?

)O(

Beast Boy wasn't all that into football. That was really more Cy's thing, afterall he had played the sport for sometime before his accident. But, at the end of the day beast Boy didn't mind watching a game if it helped pass the time until Raven finished her paper. She was on hour three, fervently typing away as her lips mumbled out phrases she wrote or second guessed her citations or quotes. It was cute, but not cute enough to keep him occupied for three hours.

And so, after awhile, he got bored. The weather was boring, the apartment was boring, and the game was boring. The opposing team wasn't giving a damn effort; it was the third quarter and the score was 21-0. God. What a big, boring disaster. He leaned back into the sofa and channel surfed for a moment, only stopping when _it_ happened.

_It_. That myth that was said to exist when you chose the right channel at the right time.

That fuzzy, snowy screen where shapes were illegible, but the sound wasn't.

A moan broke the silence of the room and Raven looked up from her laptop, blood leaving her face as she stared at the snowy television. "What in the world…?"

Beast Boy shrugged, pretending nonchalance. "I got bored. I didn't think that this was real. I thought it was just an urban myth that you could hear porn when you turn it to the right channel."

Raven looked panicked as she stared at the screen, obviously listening to the pants coming from the small speakers in her television.

"I'm still bored." Beast Boy grinned, reaching over and closing her laptop with a decisive snap. He could smell the sweet scent of arousal on her, drowning out all reservation he might have had, along with all desire to be a gentleman. She glared at him, but (surprisingly) made no move to open her laptop. He licked his lips as another moan filled the still air, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head suggestively toward the screen.

"Are you suggesting we have sex to this?"

He moved closer to her, sliding his hand up her shirt, stroking the silky skin of her stomach. "Are you suggesting we _not_?"

She glared at him. "It's fuzzy porn. You can't even see the picture."

He chuckled and bit down on her ear. "It's not about that the video, Raven. Just listen."

Skin slapped against skin as the moaning continued. He could see Raven's fingers twitch just so, as if she were having fantasies she couldn't articulate to him. She kept her face blank and stood up, glaring at him.

"Paper, Gar. I have to finish my paper. You promised me I could finish my paper." She moved around the edge of the sofa, but he grabbed her wrist before she moved too far. There was a moment suspended in time as he jumped over the back of the sofa and pinned her to the low back of the furniture with his body, pressing his weight along the full-length of her back.

His tongue traced the shell of her ear as his hands slid under her shirt again, drawing random patterns on her skin. "Come on, Rae. It's just a little fun. There's no harm in having a little fun between two consenting adults… right?" He pulled away just enough to pull her shirt off over her head, tossing it on the floor.

Cold air wrapped around them, turning her bare breasts into peaks of pleasure, ripe for his touch. His hands slid slowly up her torso, teasing her as she arched against him, and rested on the soft mounds of flesh presented to him. He feathered his thumbs over her nipples, feeling her blush spread across her skin.

"Listen…"

Moans followed by words that should never be uttered in polite company filled the air, and he could smell the sweet scent of her arousal filling the small living room. He could take her now easily. Rip off her pants and bend her over the back of the sofa, relentlessly filling her until she came crashing down from her high. But that took all the fun out of the game, and Beast Boy _certainly _loved to play all _kinds _of games. His teeth tugged on her ear again as one hand ventured beneath her sweat pants, cupping her through her utilitarian panties and feeling her wetness soak through. A breathy moan escaped her lips and she ground against him.

"Let's turn this into a game, Raven." He pulled down her sweat pants and panties, leaving her naked in front of him, pressed against his clothed body. "I'll leave this on, and if you can get through writing the rest of the paper without trying to touch yourself or get yourself off, then I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night to read or write or _whatever_."

He slid a finger between her legs, teasing her but not pushing inside. She whimpered, but said nothing.

"In fact, I'll even sit through that damn five hour version of _Pride and Prejudice_ you secretly adore."

He felt her blush against his skin as he called her out on her dirty little secret. She had the ever-feminine crush on Mr. Darcy.

"And if I can't… stop myself?"

He shrugged, bringing his finger to his lips and licking her moisture from his hand. "You pull up On-Demand and we watch it without the snowy picture."

He felt her fidget beneath him. They were both good options, and either way, she won. Well, if she was into _that_ kind of thing, which he highly doubted. He couldn't imagine Raven reading a trashy romance novel, let alone watch hard-core porn.

"Okay."

A tremor of shock coursed through him, but he didn't let it show on his face. He was really expecting more of a fight from her, and significantly more names hurled at his head. Maybe she was kinkier than she let on. That wouldn't be such a bad thing. Especially not when he was so bored.

He guided her naked body back around the sofa and sat her down, handing her laptop back to her without any ceremony. She took a deep breath and opened the screen as if this were just another day and she was writing just another paper. She continued to write, but her words were not as even or concise anymore. Her typing seemed unusual, and she shifted in her seat each time a moan broke the pattern of her typing.

Fucking hot.

Beast Boy watched her for a moment before realizing that his own body was in desperate need of some attention. He reached into his own pants and began stroke himself, both looking for a little relief and knowing exactly what it would do to her own resolve: shatter it.

Raven jerked in surprise and stared at him, eyes wide with shock. "But…"

"I didn't say anything about _me _not enjoying pictureless porn. I can touch myself all I want because I'm not ashamed." He grinned at her and leaned back into the sofa, listening to the sounds from the screen. It was a little annoying, but he wouldn't admit that out loud. The gasps and moans weren't the same pitch as Raven's, so he had a hard time getting in the mood, but with Raven _watching_ him play with himself, it didn't take long before he was fully erect.

Raven stared at her keyboard, still trying to write something and block out the image of him playing with himself while listening to porn. She fidgeted and tapped her nails on the keys, not actually writing anything down. Every few seconds she would glance over at him, her face would flush, and she would turn back to her computer as if nothing had happened.

It was hilarious.

And a huge turn on.

Another moan erupted from the screen and Raven shivered, her hands shaking. She was going to break soon, obviously on the verge of needing some serious maintenance. Beast Boy closed his eyes and whispered her name, imagining her hands on him, stroking him, helping him reach his peak.

"Stop."

He popped one eye open and stared at her flushed face. "Why?"

"Because it's hard to think when you're… like _that_."

"Too bad." He dropped his voice low and smirked. "I'm just imagining you all over me right now, and I can't help it if I react this way."

Raven glared but said nothing as she returned to her computer.

The moans from the screen were coming in louder and faster, and the sound of skin on skin as the pace picked up. _Fuck me with your giant cock. _Beast Boy looked over at Raven, grinning as her hands fisted in the sofa upholstery as she stared helplessly at her keyboard.

The barriers had been shattered. Only moments remained until all was lost.

Beast Boy watched her scream in frustration before she slammed the computer shut and slid her hand between her own legs. Touchdown. He grinned and dragged her body over the space between them on the sofa to his lap, having her straddle his thighs.

His fingers buried in her hair and he pulled her lips down to his. "Fuck me."

She didn't need to be told twice. She speared herself on his body and cried out in an immediate orgasm. Her hands bit into his shoulders as she rode him through the wave of relentless pleasure. She threw back her head and screamed as her body convulsed around him. That alone was enough to make him lose his well-placed control and he came without warning, growling her name into her skin as she slumped against him.

Minutes passed, and the moans behind them grew louder until Beast Boy fumbled for the remote to turn it off. Silence filled the small space between them, lulling them both back into a contented state. He nuzzled her neck, nipping occasionally at her skin until she picked up her head and stared down at him.

"I can still say I've never _watched_ porn."

He laughed at her, running his hands over the soft curves of her body. "Not for much longer."

Her face fell, and Beast Boy knew that the sport of teasing her had just begun.

)O(

_So, you were warned. Anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!_


	14. Sting - To Consider

**Sting**

)O(

_ I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun._

Raven was pleasantly transfixed onto her television screen, chewing her lower lip as she watched the love story between Elizabeth Bennett and Fitzwilliam Darcy play out before her. Beast Boy had to keep himself from laughing. Raven was a lot of things, quick-witted, strong, smart, powerful… but a hopeless romantic was not a term that would have ever been used in the same sentence. Unless that sentence was: Raven destroyed the young hopeless-romantic with her strong sense of logic and pragmatism.

But she, like most other women on the face of the planet, swooned over the timeless tale; her toes curling _just so_ when Mr. Darcy confessed his love for the first time. The quick skip in her heart when Lizzy Bennett finally realized her feelings.

It was enough to make him heave.

But, whatever made her happy.

He pulled her back against his chest as they both lay lengthwise on her sofa, kissing the top of her head innocently and indulging in her sweet scent for the hundredth time that day.

She turned and looked at him over her shoulder. "What?"

"I can't just kiss you?"

She shrugged and turned back to the screen. "I'm not used to the attention."

"That's because you live alone. You don't have _any _attention." He felt her indignant huff, and hoped he hadn't overstepped his boundaries. When nothing blew up, and an elbow didn't ram into his chest, he assumed he was safe to push a little more. "I mean it, Raven. You sit all alone at work, you obviously don't make friends at school, and you live all by yourself… don't you get, I don't know, _lonely_?"

She shrugged again, but he could feel her spine curve just slightly, as if she were hurt. Beast Boy winced and wrapped his arms around her tighter, silently chastising himself for his stupidity. He really hadn't meant to hurt or insult her, but even she had to admit that it seemed lonely. She didn't even have a cat or some kind or animal to keep her company on nights like this. All she had was just a quiet apartment and a whole lot of books.

"I don't do well with people, Gar," she said finally, breaking the tension between them. "You know how much effort it took to integrate me into the team without exploding everything in a ten-mile radium, how well do you think I can integrate with the rest of normal, human society?"

He never thought of it like that. He knew that Raven was a ticking time-bomb, that her powers (while much more controllable now than they had been when he first met her) were dangerous and he'd seen city blocks destroyed because of her inability to get a hold of them. She'd adjusted to the team slowly and carefully, and he couldn't imagine what her reaction would be if someone threw her into a bar and told her to socialize and make friends. The earth's core would probably explode. She had a very valid point.

But still… it seemed lonely.

"Don't feel sorry for me, Gar." She rolled on her back to look at him, eyes searching his face. "Most of my life on Azarath consisted of solitude, and I've adjusted back to it just fine here on earth. These past few years that you and the rest of the team have given me are invaluable to me, and I appreciate the friendship and camaraderie that you've shown me. I would have never been able to imagine myself where I am now if it wasn't for you."

He waited a moment. "But…?"

"But I am not meant to interact with the rest of society." She rolled back on her side and lost herself in the television again. "It's just how it is. I'm far too dangerous."

He ran his hand down her arm carefully, trying not to linger on the thought that had rolled around in his head all night. It was too much to think about, and too much to consider. Their relationship (whatever it was) was still in its infancy, still young and unstable, and introducing an idea like that could easily break its precarious balance.

But his mouth betrayed him anyway.

"Have you thought about coming back to the tower?"

He felt Raven stiffen under his touch and winced in reaction. He shouldn't have said that outloud. He should have kept his big, stupid mouth shut. Clearing his throat, he ran his hand back down her arm and tangled his fingers between her own, squeezing. "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up, Raven. I didn't mean to push."

She let go of a long, slow breath. "I can't go back there just yet, Gar, all of our… _peculiar _interactions aside. I might not be entirely happy here, but it's what's best for me right now. I'm not responsible for lives, I'm not a liability to the team, and I have the opportunity to learn and better myself." Pause. "It's not an ideal life, but it makes me happy, and I am content."

"Content or complacent?"

Damnit. Why couldn't he learn to keep his trap closed?

"Both." Her voice was still and calm, proof that she was holding back her anger. "I know you don't understand it entirely, but just trust my judgement. For right now, this is what I need." She turned around to face him, her nose nearly touching his. "This is what both of us need. Please trust me for right now."

Something in his heart tightened violently and he pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. How could he tell her no? How could he feel anger at her when she was being perfectly open with him? He knew that he was being selfish, and that he had some fantastical idea that the team would get back together and be a perfect, happy family all over again as if nothing had ever happened. But most of all he knew that by being away she was giving everyone, even himself, the opportunity to heal and change.

He _knew _that.

But that knowledge didn't make her distance hurt any less.

"I just want you back in my life."

Her low laughter made him open his eyes.

"Where do you think I am now?" She leaned forward and kissed him softly, running her fingertips down the side of his face. "I am in your arms and you are in mine. Like it or not, Gar, we _are _in each other's lives. Inextricably."

He secretly found it sexy when she used fancy words.

"And sometimes much to my dismay."

He chuckled. "Admit it. You like me here."

She raised an eyebrow, frowning at him. "When you're not forcing me to watch porn."

"We only _listened _to porn. We haven't watched it… _yet_." He nipped at her lower lip and ran his fingertips down her back. Much to his libido's dismay, he couldn't quite force Raven to watch porn. She looked so frightened and distraught at the title alone that forcing her to watch the actual video seemed like some kind of cruel torture. He caved under pressure and watched her silly _Pride and Prejudice _with her instead. Thank god the guys weren't around to see this, he was sure to get an earful.

Her face paled. "You're not actually going to hold me to that, are you?"

He laughed and kissed her. "We'll just have to see, won't we?"

)O(

_Sorry it's short, but I had to put in something sugary to counteract whatever nonsense I wrote in the last chapter.  
The quote was obviously from _Pride and Prejudice_, by Jane Austen._

_Anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. _


	15. Sting - To Name

**Sting**

)O(

Raven stared at the pile of potatoes as if they were tiny, lumpy grenades ready to go off at any second or detonate with the slightest movement. Why had she agreed to this again? He knew she couldn't cook to save her life, so why was he putting her in charge of _anything _to do with food? Behind her, she heard Beast Boy's low, amused laughter and felt him come up behind her. His warmth slid down her back and he kissed her cheek, trying to ease her fears.

"They're just potatoes, Rae. Just cut them into cubes. You don't even have to take the skin off." He picked up one and sliced down the middle, separating the halves before slicing it into nice, even cubes. "See? Easy. You're not even cooking. Just cutting, so I can cook them." He looked down at her with a teasing grin. "You _can _cut things I hope."

"You don't have to be a jerk, you know." She glared up at him for treating her like a child, but he just laughed at her.

"I'm not trying to be, but you're just so hopeless." He set the knife to the side of the cutting board. "It's kinda cute."

Raven continued to glare up at him. He knew how she felt about the word "cute" being used to describe her. She was half-demon, she was frightening, blood curdling… she was _not _"cute". Her hands wrapped around the knife again and she nudged him out of the way, moving him to the side. She was bound and determined to show him that she was perfectly capable in the kitchen with or without his help. She quickly ran her knife through the potato, and the next thing she knew, she had sliced open the tip of her finger. Cursing under her breath she pulled her hand back and glared at the small stream of blood running down her hand.

"Raven." Beast Boy reached out and captured her wrist in his hand. "Be careful…" He sighed in annoyance and pulled her hand closer to him, bringing her fingers to his mouth. "Here, let me help." He slid his tongue along the quickly healing slice in her skin, wiping the blood from her fingertip.

Raven felt color flood her face before she had a chance to stop it. She felt ridiculously hopeless, like some dewy-eyed girl in a romance novel. She desperately tried not to let her body melt into his touch, but it seemed like a lost cause, because the next thing she was acutely aware of was his lips touching her own and all normal, conscious thought going right out of her head. She tasted the slight metallic tang of her blood on his lips before it gave way to cool water.

Raven tried to futilely fight against the soft haze that filled her mind while under his thrall. She knew that this wasn't her. She was pragmatic, reserved, logical; she was the epitome of stoicism and maturity. But, being wrapped up in his arms made her realize that there was a strange and foreign romantic streak hiding deep in the depths of her heart. Knowing it was there frustrated her to no end, but what could she do? Having him in her arms made the loneliness go away and made her remember that while she was a demon, she was half-human too, with wants and needs like everyone else.

"Forget the potatoes, Rae," he whispered against her lips, fingers trailing down the curve of her back. "I would much rather have you for Thanksgiving."

Raven rolled her eyes, but the action did nothing to deter his emotional onslaught. He chuckled low in her ear as he pinned her against the counter with strong, insistent force, his lips finding hers again. His hands slid along the curve of her hips and tugged at the hem of her shirt, obviously desperate to reach out and touch any part of skin he could. Minutes passed as he feasted on her mouth, and then pulled her body up against him before setting her on the counter. He pulled her shirt off of her, leaving her in her bra and jeans.

Raven, ignoring the strange, skittering feeling in her heart as excitement flooded her veins, leaned back down to kiss him…

_Knock. Knock._  
...and was rudely interrupted by a knock.

Both her and Beast Boy pulled away from each other and stared at the door in shock. In the two days he had spent holed up in Raven's apartment, there had never been a knock or a phone call. It had just been the two of them wrapped up in each other's presence, never worrying about others. Maybe that was there problem; maybe they had spent far too much time in their fantasy and not enough time in reality.

Another knock broke through the tense silence.

Raven swallowed hard, wondering exactly _who _was looking for them now. Her friends had kept their distance since she left, both frustrated with her departure but knowing that she needed time and space to both cope and heal. So, who in the world would be here?

"Maybe they have the wrong apartment?"

The knock came again, followed by: "Beast Boy, we know you're in there. We traced your GPS to this address. You know Cy's tech is never wrong."

_ Shit_. Kid Flash. Raven scrambled for her shirt discarded on the floor and tugged it back on over her head. She glared at Beast Boy, but he held his hands up as if he had nothing to do with any of this. _Great_. After everything they had done to try and keep this a secret, Kid Flash was going to figure out _everything_, and then things were going to get even more awkward between Raven and the team.

"Come on, dude. This isn't funny any more." He waited a second longer and sighed. "Look, I know you're still alive, and I know that you were... _upset_ about the other night, but that's no reason to run away from the rest of us. We're all here to help you, okay? If you need to talk to someone, come home and we'll figure this out together. And, you know Starfire, she's going to be pissed if you don't have a good reason for not coming back to the tower, especially on_ Thanksgiving_." He sighed and tapped his foot impatiently. "If you don't open this door, Jinx and I are coming in there after you."

Raven ran a hand down her face, fighting the urge to hit Beast Boy in the chest. She dropped her voice to a whisper and glared. "I can't believe you didn't make up an excuse for not being at the tower, Beast Boy! Of course they're going to look for you! They panicked when _I _left for too long."

"No. I totally forgot to make something up… I'm so sorry, Rae." He winced as Kid Flash knocked again, grumbling curses through the door. "I mean, I didn't think that they would come after me. I thought maybe they would think I was on a bender or something and just leave me alone."

"Does that happen?"

He shrugged. "No. But, I hoped."

"So, you were hoping that our friends thought you went on a bender that you've never actually gone on?" Raven rolled her eyes. "That plan seems _flawless_."

"I said I was _sorry_."

"Beast Boy, I can totally hear you in there. I'm not stupid." He sighed and leaned against the door, tapping his fingers against the door frame in annoyance. "If you don't open this door in the next minute, I'm going to assume you're dying a terrible death and have Jinx break down this door to save you."

"_Great_," Jinx muttered, "bring me into this."

Raven groaned and walked over to the front door and unlocked it, pushing it open into her apartment. "Well, we wouldn't want that." She groaned and stepped back to clear a path for them. "Come on in, let's get this over with."

There was a long, heavy pause, as if a herd of elephants were just sitting in the room, staring at each other. Finally, Kid Flash threw open the door even wider and stared at the couple with a shocked expression as his girlfriend tried to wedge herself around him, trying to see the sight.

"Beast Boy is that… _Raven_?"

Jinx's eyes lit up and she released a high pitched giggle that echoed through the emptiness of the stairwell like witches laughter. "Are you _kidding _me? So… _you're_ Beast Boy's secret girlfriend. I didn't think, I mean I never… oh, that's _rich._"

Beast Boy's ears drooped and he stared at the floor, obviously embarrassed by their reactions. "Come on, guys. Stop teasing. It's not funny, and I don't appreciate being part of a joke that isn't funny." He ushered them into the privacy of the apartment and closed the door, frowning at them as they tried to hold in their laughter. "Look, I… we…"

"You're _what_, Beast Boy?"

"We're…" He stumbled over his words again, still fidgeting like a child.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, leaning back against the counter and staring at her friends. "What he's trying to say is that we're… we're…" After a moment of fumbling, she trailed off, suddenly at a loss for words.

This was the first time that her and Beast Boy were forced to confront this situation. Before this moment it had been fun. It was friendship and sex, that was it. But these past few days had seemingly transformed their relationship into something else entirely. What were they? They were obviously friends… but were they more than that? Technically they'd only been together for a few weeks, and they weren't exactly a real couple. So, they were... _what_? Fuck buddies? Raven felt a shudder at that term, it seemed much too crass for what they were. Friends with benefits? Maybe, but did_ friends_ snuggle? Did _friends_ put their male counterparts through a five hour marathon of _Pride and Prejudice_? Did _friends_ make breakfast for each other?

Jinx stood there with her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You're _what_, Raven?"

She cleared her throat and took his hand. "He's my boyfriend."

She felt Beast Boy's shocked stare land on her face as his hand tightened in hers. "I am?"

"Well… what _else_ are we going to call this?"

"I don't know… I… I have no idea what we are."

Jinx's high-pitched giggle broke through the room again, and she had to turn away as tears started to stream down her face. "You two don't even know what you are? That's hilarious. You are an endless source of amusement for me."

"Hey, come on, Jinx." Beast Boy pouted and stared at the floor again, color staining his cheeks. "Look, we're… a thing… maybe. We don't have labels, okay? And we weren't exactly prepared to confront this in front of you guys." He sighed and dropped Raven's hand, picking up his head and staring at his teammates. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going on, it's just… the other night I had to see Raven after what happened, and I didn't even think of calling you. I messed up and I'm sorry, but at least trust that I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, you messed up by not telling us. Beast Boy, Raven is the _whole reason_ the team is the way it is, and you're just going back to her as if nothing has happened? Look, it's not my place to judge whatever the hell is between you two, but I don't understand you guys, I never will." Kid Flash sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, obviously annoyed. "So, what? Are you going to stay here and break Star's heart? She's already upset because Raven won't be there."

Raven shrugged, although there was a slight twinge in her heart at the thought of not being with Starfire for the holidays. If there was one thing she truly missed, it was her friends. But right now, she needed distance, even if it was only for herself. She looked back at Beast Boy and tried to give a reassuring smile. "Look, I'm just fine by myself. If you want to go back to the tower, I understand. I won't blame you for it."

He jerked back, surprised by her statement. "Are you… sure? I mean, we already started cooking."

She shrugged. "It's fine. You have friends you need to visit."

Kid Flash stared at her with a concerned expression. "They're your friends too, you know. We want you there just as much as we want Beast Boy, Raven."

"I know." Raven gave him a small smile that she knew didn't reach her eyes. Why did they insist on making it so hard for her to keep her separation? "I appreciate that."

Beast Boy made a noise of frustration, knowing that he had one too many obligations, and had no idea which one took precedence. "Raven, I…"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "It's fine."

He stared at her and sighed. "No, it's not, and we both know that." He looked back at his teammates and shrugged. "I'm sorry guys, but I made important plans with my girlfriend, and I'd like to try and keep them, if you don't mind."

Raven felt her heart skip a beat. _Girlfriend._ He called her his girlfriend. Not _secret_ girlfriend. Not _friend_. _Girlfriend_. It was a strange word that wrapped around her heart and filled all the empty spaces with warmth and excitement. She turned and looked up at him, trying to keep her face blank, but knowing he could see her emotions as clear as day. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, making her blush.

Kid Flash's lips twitched, as if he was fighting a smile. "I see. Well, I'll let Star know. I'm sure she'll understand… although now everyone is going to start asking about who your new girlfriend is, B."

Beast Boy paled. "You wouldn't."

Jinx snorted. "He might not, but _I_ will."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to protest loudly, but Raven's hand touched his wrist. She knew she should have felt nervous at admitting their relationship (whatever it was) to her friends and old teammates, but knowing that the truth was out in the open only seemed to calm her fears and empower her. "If they ask, you can tell them the truth."

Kid Flash gave a short nod, the smile finally breaking through. "Okay."

Beast Boy looked down at her. "Are you sure?"

She looked up and gave a single nod, never feeling more sure of anything else in her life. "I am if you are."

A smile split his lips, and he wrapped his arms around her before she could stop him. "Absolutely."

)O(

_Sorry this took a little bit longer to get out than I had anticipated. I was trying to convey the idea that their relationship was moving beyond solely sex. I hope it worked…  
Anyway, thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!_


End file.
